Lily flowers and Eternity
by Nonexistent place
Summary: Two mysterious strangers come to Forks harboring dangerous gifts and even more dangerous secrets. As bonds form between them and the Cullen's, secrets are revealed. Will everyone survive? emmett/oc jasper/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** this is the first story I've ever posted so feel free to review :) this story was originally written in novel form so the chapters will be a bit long though not the original 12 page length chapters. i'll post a couple times a week if not more depending on my schedule.

WARNINGS: adult themes and situations. (**rated M for a reason people!)**

dark themes

torture

POV changes

will contain Male/Male though not the main pairing.

you have been warned.

enjoy:)

**Prologue**

It smelled if lilies, of death.

The battle field was silent and black. Twisted corpses and dismembered appendages littered the stiff, dying grass along with blood covered weapons. Six shadowed figures stood in the center of the plain silently. What used to be a sprawling temple-like structure that was once hidden by dense, misty forest was now engulfed in flames. What was once a beautiful detailed architecture of pale gray stone was now burning to ashes, the flames a bright contrast against the dark mountainside and bleak heavens. The figures bowed their heads mournfully then vanished.

It smelled of lilies.

It smelled of death.


	2. Chapter 2

Anala stared out of the clear glass window and watched the greenery fly by in a blur. It was quiet; the only sound was the radio, where a man was ranting about yet another crisis in America. The hum of the engine and the tires running smoothly along the road were both heard and felt inside the spacious car. Anala turned and looked over at her twin brother Nolan, who was staring out the windshield as he drove. His dark hair was partially obscuring his features and Anala wondered what was going through his mind as he stared out at the passing trees and a green 'Welcome to Forks' sign.

Forks was a small town with a population of only 3,121, well, now 3,323. They drove through the town, watching the trees and houses, fly by. Their newest home was on the outskirts of town, and they would not be seeing the actual heart of the town during that car ride. According to Javan, the only other neighbors up there were a doctor who worked at the local hospital and his family. Soon, there were less and less houses until there was nothing but forest for many minutes before Nolan finally pulled into a drive way that led to the front of a comfortable looking house. It had a spacious porch with a porch swing and other furniture. They exited the car.

"This is it." Nolan stated cheerfully. He looked at her, ice blue eyes bright and clear. "Do you like it?"

It was a very nice house. It had a large dark oak door and large windows. It was a bit of a blend of modernized cabin and a suburban home. Big, with a spacious yard and the forest behind it made it look even better. The roof was made of black roof tiles and from the angle they stood at, Anala could spot a few large trees and what looked like a terrace on the second floor around the side of the house.

"This is almost perfect." She told him. It was in a small, inconspicuous town with miles and miles of forest. They could roam and not have to worry about being spotted by wandering humans. She gave her brother a look.

"If only we weren't in high school again."

Nolan nodded in agreement. "Maybe it'll be less of a pain in the ass this time."

She nodded absently in agreement.

Nolan looked down at his sister and saw the faraway look in her eyes and immediately knew what she was thinking. He took her hand into his and squeezed it in comfort. Anala blinked and looked up at Nolan's face. She .smiled slightly, appreciating the gesture.

They walked up the porch steps and into the house. The front hall was large and spacious. A small but tasteful chandelier hung above them, the crystals reflecting in the light beautifully. There was a door to the right which was a closet and there was a small wooden table with a stone centerpiece on it. A large, gold framed mirror hung above the table. To the left, the twins saw a large arch that led to a sunken living room. There were several couches and armchairs arranged in a loose half circle around the TV which hung above a marble mantle and fireplace. The wall across the TV had large windows covered by dark blue curtains and the carpet a light tan. The room itself was done in soft grays, blues, and tans. Overall, it was a very comfortable looking room.

Across from the living room there was a short hallway that led to the kitchen, basement door and a lounge, which had a glass door leading to the backyard. Next to the hall entrance was the staircase. The stairs ran up along the wall in a curve and was covered in tan carpet, just a shade or two darker than the one in the living room, while the banister was made of dark wood. Directly ahead, a hall led towards a bathroom, an office, and the master bedroom, which Anala found strange.

Anala headed upstairs while Nolan continued to explore. The spacious hallway was lined with many doors and had paintings hung on the walls. She found that that three of the doors were guestrooms and that the others were empty, guest bathrooms, or used for storage. There were a couple of small tables set against the walls that held vases or expensive looking artifacts from around the world. Anala went to the end of the hall where there was a window in front of them showing the forest. On either side of the hall were two doors directly across from each other.

Anala entered the room on the left first. The floor was covered with a black carpet so thick and soft it made Anala want to curl up in it. There was an enormous bed sitting on a raised dais. It was covered in soft black covers over white sheets and white pillows with black patterns on them. The far wall directly across the door had large double doors that led to a large terrace that gave a perfect view of the backyard and the deep forest beyond it. There were two more doors. One was a walk-in closet with many shelves and bars for clothes. All the way in the back was a full length mirror and above was a light. The other door was a bathroom. It had a smooth marble sink and the floor was made up of black and white tiles. The shower had a bench, two showerheads and a glass door. Next to the shower, a rack hung with towels and washcloths, soft and new.

"What do you think?" Nolan asked as he appeared behind her and looked around. "I see you found your room."

"It's beautiful," she murmured. "I hope things are different this time." She looked at her brother and her voice came out in a whisper. "I don't think I can handle going back there again."

"It won't happen." Nolan said firmly. Anala nodded but deep down, both siblings knew she didn't believe it. Nolan resisted the urge to sigh. He and his sister had suffered so much and he deeply regretted that he wasn't strong enough to protect them. But now all of that was going to change they could hone their skills in the privacy of the forest.

"Let's go look at your room now." Anala said, trying to lighten the mood. Her brother smiled and they walked across the hall and entered the bedroom.

Like her room, Nolan had a walk-in closet and bathroom that was identical to hers. His bed, which sat against the wall, was just as big his sisters' except the covers were a dark blue and white. The carpet was soft and a deep gray. The wall opposite of the door had two large windows that went from floor to ceiling and looked out into the forest. The bathroom was a lot like Anala's with the exception that his had a separate bathtub along with a shower. Other than that, both rooms were mostly empty.

"You like it?" Anala asked her brother from her place on the bed.

"It's great." he looked at her and grinned. "It's a good thing we only have four boxes of stuff or moving would be horrifying."

Anala laughed and went to the door. "Let's see the woods. They look beautiful."

They made their way through the house and out the backdoor. The moment her feet were on the grass, Anala shot off into the forest, moving through the trees at lightning speed. She could feel Nolan following close behind her. She felt his hand touch her back before he gained speed and took off to the right.

"You're it!" he called back, smiling.

Anala moved faster. The chase was on.


	3. Chapter 3

_Blue or red? Maybe the black? No, definitely the red one. I look good in red._

_Six thousand, seven hundred twenty-eight; Six thousand, seven hundred twenty-nine; Six thousand, seven hundred thirty—_

_I need to change the flowers. Daffodils would look nice._

_Boring, boring, pass, real housewives? No way in hell. Boring, seen it, not interested—_

_ "If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle" Sun Tzu would have been a great chess opponent._

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, fending off a nonexistent headache. The familiar mental voices of his family filled his head and Edward couldn't help but react to them. He didn't understand why Rosalie was planning out tomorrows outfit.

He rolled his eyes.

She'd look good no matter what so why was the blonde even bothering? Alice was counting. Again. Why, he did not know. His sister was always a bit strange. If she wanted to count then it must've been for a reason. The hard part was getting her to say _why _she was counting. As Esme's thoughts filled his head Edward found himself agreeing with his mother. Daffodils would brighten up the rooms. Emmett's channel surfing was going to drive Edward insane. His large brother needed to pick something and do it fast. Jasper sat on the back porch, reading The Art of War.

It was a pretty calm evening.

Edward wondered what Bella was up to. Most likely she was having dinner with her father right now. He would head over there in a few hours. The copper-haired vampire stood and was through the kitchen and out the back door in moments. He ran though the familiar woods and let his senses spread around him. Inhaling, he took in the smell of the trees and earth and the animals nearby. He could hear the deep thudding of a heartbeat and followed it. He moved closer and spotted a doe up ahead. Her ears were perked up in alert, twitching as instinct alerted her to danger. She started to run into the trees. A low growl left his throat as he watched his prey dart off. It was a futile attempt. Edward wrapped his fingers around her neck and twisted with the other hand. The doe went still and Edward tore into her throat, easily cutting through flesh and muscle. Soon he dropped the corpse and took off into the woods again. It continued that way as Edward drained another deer and an elk.

It was nightfall and the sky had darkened, leaving the moon to provide light. Not that he needed it; the sight of a vampire was not hindered by the dark. Edward inhaled, nostrils flaring as he picked up a strange scent. He stopped. A slight breeze moved through the trees, ruffling his hair. Edward inhaled again. It was faint, but there were two distinct scents. It filled his head and seemed to wrap around his head, tempting him to come closer. A strange feeling settled over him, putting him on high alert. It was unnerving; as if a deep instinct was set off that he'd never been aware of. A warning.

Edward tried to place the scents. It didn't smell like other vampires, nor did it smell human. Animal maybe? He frowned; animals all had a distinct scent that carried the smell of their surroundings: the earth, trees, nature. These were nothing like that. Edward followed the scents, moving in silence. He was wary but a part of him needed to see what was giving him this strange feeling. As he followed the smell, Edward found himself nearing the field where he and his family played baseball. The scents were stronger now, and the sound of two heartbeats and voices became clear in his ears.

There was a yell, then laughter.

Lowering into a crouch, he moved closer to the field. The large space was occupied by two people. He watched as one of them; a female, darted across the grass as fast as any vampire. She stopped and stared up at the sky, half facing the direction Edward was. He was too far from the edge of the field to be seen, hidden by trees, so being spotted was not one of his concerns.

Looking closer Edward observed that these two people looked to be no older than twenty. A young man sat in a tree across the field, legs swinging lightly. His skin was a smooth light caramel color, making Edward briefly wonder as to where he was from. His messy black hair hid his eyes from Edward's view. He was leaning against the branch behind him and was fiddling with something in his hands.

Edward looked to the girl. Her skin was also a light caramel color, a few shades lighter than the boy's. Her deep ebony hair, black as night, fell to her lower back, curling slightly near the bottom. Her long bangs fell over her right eye and part of her cheek. She had what most people would refer to as an "hour-glass" figure and Edward refused to let his gaze move over her body again. From where he was, Edward could see that her eyes were a deep green color. His eyes narrowed. How was she able to move so swiftly and silently across the field? They looked human; they had heartbeats, but were as fast as vampires.

Edward moved his gaze back across the field and his limbs tensed in shock. The boy was no longer lounging in the tree. He now stood in front of it, facing him, _looking_ at him.

At first glance, the boy looked just like the girl. _Twins, _he thought absently. And with the exception of gender, the differences were clearly visible. His smooth caramel skin was just a bit darker than his sister's and his features weren't as soft as hers; they had a rougher, more masculine edge and was easily four or five inches taller than his sister, leaving him around six feet tall. He had a lithe frame, a bit thin but Edward could see strong, lean muscles underneath his long-sleeved red shirt. He had messy hair the same deep black as the girl, that hung around his ears and his long bangs fell across his forehead and into his eyes.

It wasn't the fact that he had moved in total silence that caused Edward to tense. It wasn't even the fact that he'd been spotted. It was the boy's _eyes. _His eyes seemed to see straight through him; picking him apart, examining everything that made Edward who he was. Edward could see a ring of dark blue around the irises. Ice blue depths stared, cold and silent and Edward very nearly lowered into a defensive crouch. He glanced back towards the girl, only to discover her gone. When did she leave? How did he not _hear _her?! His eyes went back to the boy. He was still there, staring. Edward briefly wondered if this was how his prey felt before he killed it. he felt like a trapped animal even though the boy was across the field.

Before Edward could process what was happening, his world went black. This darkness, it wasn't like clouds covering the moon or even like being in a windowless room during a blackout. His eyes would've adjusted. This darkness was all consuming, blinding him, pulling him deeper and deeper. Edward growled, or at least he thought he did, he couldn't feel anything, not around him nor physically. He couldn't hear, couldn't smell. He was trapped in nothingness. As quickly as it began, the abyss of black faded away like smoke clearing into air. He was kneeling on the forest floor; he could see the moon still glowing in the sky. Small animals moved through the foliage and he could still smell the lingering traces of two odd scents. The two teens were gone and he was alone. Edward took off towards home. He needed to talk to Carlisle and warn the others. Now.

Who were they? More importantly, _what_ were they? What did that boy do to him? For the first time, Edward felt threatened by another person who wasn't vampire. That had definitely shaken him.

Anala sat at the island in the kitchen and chewed her thumbnail. "Javan didn't mention other vampires in the area."

She picked at the edge of the delivery box absently.

Nolan shrugged and took a bite out of his pizza. "Maybe he was a nomad. He probably heard us and got curious."

Anala and Nolan had been aware of his presence since he neared the field. He was beautiful, like all vampires were. He was pale with hair the color of copper. Anala had hoped he would move on but he didn't. He watched them. Anala didn't know if he was a threat or not but with them, it was easier to use caution. After a signal from her brother, she let herself appear next to a tree, just behind him. He looked to the spot she had been moments ago and back to Nolan. Letting black consume him, she heard him growl and fall to his knees. She and her brother left before she let the shadows around him dissipate.

"Did you see his eyes? They were gold, not red."

"I did. I never thought vampires could have eyes another color than red or black."

"Should we be worried?" she murmured.

Nolan was quiet for a moment. "I don't think so." His pale eyes focused on her. "If he was a nomad then he's probably gone by now. If not, it doesn't really matter. He's only one vampire. Besides, I think you scared him off." He grinned.

She smiled back. "Yeah, probably."

"So," he began. "What's the agenda for tomorrow?"

Anala thought for a moment. "Well, we need groceries so we need to go into town. We also need clothes and school supplies. Anything else we think of we can just pick up. Where is the nearest mall?"

"Port Angeles. It's supposed to be the closest city from here. I've got directions on my phone." He looked at her for a long moment. "You look exhausted. You should get some rest."

Anala nodded in agreement. She hugged her brother goodnight then headed upstairs and into her room. After a soothing hot shower, Anala sank into the soft bed. Her thoughts went to the vampire with the strange eyes. She doubted that he would return to the area, though he didn't look like a nomadic vampire. He seemed too familiar with the area around him. Anala rolled onto her side and slowly drifted to sleep.

"He _blinded_ me completely Carlisle! All my senses were just gone."

Carlisle watched his son anxiously pace across the carpet for the seven-thousandth time. He had arrived home after his hunt looking off, startled almost. He wondered what had the usually calm boy in such a state. He explained that there had been two people in the woods, they moved with inhuman speed and one of them even seemed to have an ability to cut off someone's senses. But they were not vampires, they had heartbeats. What were they? Surely not human and definitely not vampire.

"Alice," he said, looking over to his daughter. "Have you had any recent visions of any of this?"

Her pink lips turned down a bit. She shook her head. "None. I saw Edward hunting but I saw him alone."

Carlisle was interested now. Who were they?

"Was the boy's ability like Alec's?"

The Volturi guard came into his head. Alec could shut off your senses in an instant. And what Edward was describing sounded similar.

"No." Edward stopped pacing. "It wasn't like that. Alec cuts off the senses so you're paralyzed and unaware, but this was like being trapped inside a black hole. It was just . . . nothingness. It was colder too."

This was strange. What were they and were they dangerous? Considering what Edward had said, it seemed that they _could_ be a threat. Carlisle had never heard of a creature that fit his son's description. Alice hadn't had any visions of them so maybe they were passing through, like a nomad. The news had been pretty calm and nothing seemed to be happening in town other than the rumor that the town would have some new residents soon. For a moment, Carlisle wondered if they were connected. It didn't seem very likely to him but he kept the possibility open. The people in the forest hadn't harmed Edward so the blonde man figured they had no ill intentions towards him. He did not believe they posed a threat to his family.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked. The others looked at him, wondering what Carlisle had decided.

"I'm sure. They didn't harm you so there doesn't seem to be a threat. They might've been passing through so just be alert for the next few days when you go into the forest."

Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest and her amber eyes went to his. "And if they _are_ a threat?"

Emmett scoffed. "There are two of them and seven of us. Not including the fact we've got an ex-soldier empath, a psychic and a mind reader."

"You should never underestimate your enemy Em," Jasper sat next to Alice and smirked at his brother.

"Well I hope it never comes to violence, but yes, they are outnumbered."


	4. Chapter 4

**authors note: **a few things i didnt mention in my last authors note:

these vampires have fangs. i believe it makes no sense to NOT have some form of sharp teeth. i mean, fangs are a vampire's signature trait, right? its like bigfoot with little feet. makes zero sense! they don't _sparkle_ either. Also, this story will contain some bella-bashing simply because her character rubbed me the wrong way when the idea for this fanfic came to me.

i think no one really reads the author notes so i can practically say anything on these and no one would give a shit, right? well, whatever then.

enjoy:)

It was Monday morning and Emmett sat on the couch, foot propped on the coffee table as he stared at the news playing on TV. As Carlisle had thought, the weekend passed without any trace of the two people Edward had seen. Emmett had hoped to run into them, to see what had affected him so much. He wasn't focused on the television, instead he filled his head with mundane thoughts as he listened to his siblings prepare for the school day. He was glad he was a 'senior' now. If he had to go through another year Emmett believed he may actually be the first vampire to spontaneously combust into flames out of sheer boredom. He watched as Carlisle lovingly kissed Esme goodbye and left for his shift at the hospital.

"Emmett?"

He turned to look at Rosalie. She sat across from him on the opposite couch. She looked as beautiful as always. Her golden hair fell around her perfectly and her long legs looked amazing in the skinny jeans that encased them. Her lips were painted a ruby red and Emmett remembered that he once kissed those lips, had once held her and thought himself in love with the stunning blonde. Of course, they had both known they weren't right for each other. They had tried very hard, but in the end, it had become more damaging to stay together. Emmett had been surprised at how unaffected he had been by their breakup. He had been upset, not by the fact he was not with her, but because he was truly alone. He had been with Rosalie since the beginning and he'd needed to find himself again. His freedom had been liberating and the years he spent away had helped immensely, but it had also left him emptier over time. He looked into her golden eyes, identical to his own.

"Yes, Rosie?"

Her lips quirked up a bit. "Penny for your thoughts?"

He grinned at her. "Oh you know, nothing much."

She rolled her eyes. "You better not be up to something. I still check my shampoo every time I use it."

Emmett laughed. "Don't worry Rosalie. I'm not planning anything."

She didn't look convinced and he winked at her. A low growl came from the floor above and the others came down the stairs and filed into the room, movements too fast for the human eye.

"Alice had a vision." Edward said tensely. "The two people I saw in the woods are going to be in the school parking lot today. Apparently _they_ are the town's newest residents."

"What will happen after that?" Esme asked.

"I don't know," Alice said. "It was only a flash, but Edward recognized them."

Esme nodded. "Carlisle said not to worry. See how the day goes. Call if it goes bad, though I doubt they want to expose themselves."

In seconds, they were saying goodbye to Esme and leaving for school. When they arrived, Emmett parked his jeep next to Edward's Volvo, where he was standing with the others and Bella. The parking lot was already pretty full and Emmett wasn't looking forward to spending the day in school, though the news of Alice's vision had piqued his interest.

Emmett was contemplating heading into the school and waiting till lunch to see the newcomers when a sleek, metallic dark blue Camaro rolled into the lot. Students stared at the car; it wasn't often Forks got new residents, let alone ones with nice cars. The driver parked next to Bella's truck, near the school's entrance and directly across from where he stood with his siblings. They watched as the driver side opened and a boy stepped out. His black hair hung messily around his ears and he wore black jeans, a soft grey tee under a hooded black jacket that was left unzipped and a pair of blue chucks. His skin was a light brown color, reminding Emmett of coffee and cream. As he turned and looked in their direction, Emmett saw that his eyes were a piercing ice blue. A girl exited the passenger seat. Her long black hair hung to her lower back. She turned around, focused on the phone in her hand. Emmett took a moment to observe the girl.

She was beautiful to say the least and obviously the boy's sister. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander over her form. Gray skinny jeans enfolded her hips and legs, looking painted on. Her torso was hugged by a turquoise hoodie that hugged her curves and the swell of her large, full breasts. It was zipped up half way and the black v-neck shirt she wore beneath it gave him a peek at her ample cleavage. Her lips were a deep red and she looked over to her brother before looking over to where Emmett stood with his family. Over all they were both beautiful and exotic; carrying an air of mystery and intrigue. Her eyes moved over each of them before Emmett was pierced by haunting emerald eyes.

Anala stared at Forks high school through the windshield. Forks High was made up of multiple brick buildings all put together on one plot of land. Some of the buildings were connected by large hallways built between the buildings. She wasn't looking forward to this. Students stood in the lot, gaping and talking. Nolan parked the car and stepped out. She looked at her new phone, gliding her finger across the screen to unlock it. Technology was incredible these days. She looked up at Nolan but his eyes were focused on something behind her. She turned to see the vampire from the woods. He stood with his arm around the waist of a plain brunette girl with red cheeks and an almost star-struck expression on her face as she looked up at him. She was pretty though; long dark hair, brown eyes, and red cheeks. Was he mated to this human girl? He stared at them, golden eyes blazing.

So much for him being a nomad. He wasn't alone either. He was surrounded by four other vampires. On his other side was a small pixie-like vampire with big gold eyes. Her inky-black hair was short and spiky and she reminded Anala of the perfect ballerina. The woman next to her seemed like the smaller one's polar opposite. Her long platinum blonde hair fell in soft waves down her back. She was tall and had a perfect figure and looked like a Roman goddess. Next to her, was a handsome, muscular blonde boy who could pass as the blonde's brother; He had curly blonde hair and chiseled features. His face was twisted into one of slight discomfort.

Anala moved on, looking at the last person in the group. Anala paused, curious. This one was different, looked more different but no less beautiful. Anala wasn't sure what it was but something about him felt different to her than the rest of them. He was huge. Not stout, but big with a warriors build, making Anala wonder who he was as a human man. Anala watched his muscles bunch and relax as he shifted. He had short silky looking dark brown hair that curled; smooth bow-shaped lips and a strong chiseled jaw that would forever have the slight beginnings of a five o'clock shadow. Though he looked very intimidating, his face had a strange innocence to it, like a mischievous child. Hard butterscotch colored eyes pierced hers. The look in his eyes startled her, causing a shock to radiate through her body.

She watched as he stiffened and relaxed in the same second. His gaze became full of curiosity and confusion. Anala tried not to squirm under his gaze.

This was bad. She exchanged a look with Nolan. "Let's go," he murmured, not looking back at the group of immortals across the parking lot. She grabbed her backpack, shut the car door, and they walked towards the building that said 'MAIN OFFICE' in large white letters. Anala shifted closer to her brother as she walked, feeling uncomfortable by all the stares, something she'd never been able to grow accustomed to. The twins entered the warm office. There were uncomfortable-looking, blue plastic chairs lined up against a wall and a very large desk. There was a waist-high gate, with low walls that separated the room in half so that one half was a reception area and the other was the work space for whoever worked in that part of the building. There were doors that led to the principal's office, a conference room, a copy room, and what looked like a break room for the staff. A large, cheerful woman with red hair sat behind the desk. She looked up and smiled.

"Oh! Hello dears! You must be the Cathari twins, am I right?" They nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Nolan responded politely.

"Wonderful!" the woman exclaimed. "I'm Mrs. Cope. Now, I have your schedules and maps of the school right here."

Mrs. Cope pulled out a bright orange folder and proceeded to highlight class routes for them and hovered over them in a maternal fashion. It wasn't bad to the twins, simply strange. After the bell rang for homeroom, she sent the two teens on their way.

In all honesty, Mrs. Cope was slightly wary of the polite teens. She didn't know why but she just had the feeling that they weren't normal. She thought it was probably their eyes. Eyes that bright and clear and expressive were unnerving. They seemed like such sweet children though. She sighed and shook off the feeling. She went back to work and began humming a cheerful tune.

The halls were crowded with students trying to get to their homerooms or messing around with friends. People stopped and stared at them, extremely curious about the new students and their strange appearance. The twins found their homeroom easily and sat in the back, but that didn't stop the stares.

"This isn't good." Anala muttered, thinking of the vampires. "Should we leave?"

"This coven has obviously claimed this territory." Nolan said. "But we shouldn't do anything until we know if they're a threat yet. Just . . . be careful alright?" Anala nodded.

"Let me see your schedule," she said lightly. Anala had: English, trigonometry, U.S history, lunch, writing, biology, art, and P.E while Nolan had: U.S history, trigonometry, writing, lunch, chemistry, English, art, and P.E. the classes were arranged in a way that her classes were at different times every day, a few of them, like art, and trigonometry were only twice a week. They shared three classes and lunch.

Anala and Nolan were a bit uneasy about only sharing four periods now that there was a potential threat but were going to get through it. The bell rang and the two teens gave each other one last look before heading to class. By lunch, Anala was going to have an anxiety attack while Nolan seemed to be stuck between worried and incredibly irritated; Anala was afraid her brother would commit mass homicide. Their trigonometry teacher seemed to instantly hate them and they were constantly stared at by students. Anala discovered that she possibly shared classes with some of the vampires because she had seen the beautiful blonde girl in her first class.

Anala looked around the large cafeteria, boredom beginning to creep into her. She watched as people talked and laughed about inconsequential things. She spotted her brother at a soda machine and made her way over to him. He grabbed his drink and silently handed her a sandwich, an apple, and a bottle of water.

"Thanks," she said. "Can we go outside? This place is giving me a headache."

"Sure," Nolan nodded. "How were your first classes?" he asked as they headed towards the doors and out into the courtyard. They sat at one of the picnic table under the awning and Anala picked at her sandwich and stared out at the grass.

"I feel like a museum exhibit. Everyone keeps staring."

Suddenly they heard the sound of a throat clearing behind them. They turned to see the vampire from the woods standing behind them in a black long-sleeved shirt and jeans. It was tense for a long moment.

"What did you do to me?" he demanded, glaring at Nolan warily. Even with the guarded tone, his voice was smooth and flowing.

Anala looked at her brother before turning back to Edward.

"I haven't done anything to you." Nolan replied.

Copper Hair, as Anala had dubbed him, looked at them intensely. Anala took a moment to study him. He was incredibly handsome, she would not deny that. Messy red-brown hair that contrasted nicely against his pale skin, his facial features were perfect, angular; Strong, chiseled jaw, perfect lips, high cheekbones. His eyes were a pale gold, like honey. Anala wondered how his eyes got to be that color.

"Drop the act."

"I'm not acting anything," Nolan's eyes gleamed. "You know, it s rude to talk to someone without introducing yourself."

"Edward," he said tensely.

The small black haired girl appeared out of nowhere. Wariness was creeping into her and Anala carefully observed them for any hostile signs.

"Edward, don't be rude." The girl looked at them and smiled slightly. "I'm Alice."

As friendly as she seemed, Alice didn't seem to trust them very much either. Anala was wary but she doubted they would do anything here. They wouldn't risk the exposure. Alice smiled widely and giggled lightly. "You look much better in person. But then again, I couldn't see you clearly enough anyway."

Anala didn't understand what she meant. "Nice to meet you Alice," She murmured.

"You couldn't see us clearly?" Nolan asked, confused.

"I can see the future. I saw you come to school today." She stated simply. Edward stood next to her. His eyes bore into them, a slight frown marring his perfect features.

"Don't mind him," she said. "He's just put off by the fact that he can't hear your thoughts."

A mind reader and a seer. Anala had panicked a bit before remembering that Edward _couldn't _read her thoughts.

Nolan smirked slightly. "I'm guessing that doesn't happen very often."

"Only with one other person." Edward replied a bit stiffly.

"A Mind Reader and Seer must be very useful," Anala said lightly, keeping her composure.

She grinned. "Very, along with an Empath. Would you like to come to our house tonight?"

"Why?" Anala asked.

"Well you're obviously not human and our father would like to meet you. He's curious."

So there were more of them?

Edward continued to stare at them with that strangely intense gaze. He seemed frustrated somehow, like he was trying to figure something out. Suddenly, Nolan was getting up and gathered his things. Anala stood and did the same.

"No thanks," Nolan said.

"Just think about it." Alice said.

They walked away, Anala sticking close to her brother's side. After all the time she spent in his company alone, other people were putting her on edge. A familiar fear was creeping up her spine Anala shoved it away, focusing on her brother next to her. She wouldn't think about it. Not yet anyway.

"That was weird." She murmured. Nolan nodded in agreement and the bell rang. The ebony-haired teens reluctantly went to their classes after saying goodbye to each other. Anala walked into her writing class and paused, seeing the boy from earlier; the big, burly one from lunch. Anala gave the teacher the slip for him to sign. He had a medium build, short black hair, glasses, and a kind smile beneath a trim mustache.

"Welcome Anala." He said. "I'm Mr. Robinson. You can just take a seat next to Emmett Cullen. Emmett, raise your hand please."

Anala watched as the muscular boy from lunch raised his hand, never looking towards her. Anala went and sat next to him. _So, _Anala thought, _his name is Emmett. He's even more beautiful up close._ His expression was one of slight boredom and disinterest. Anala sat down and watched Emmett freeze next to her, muscles tensing. His body relaxed quickly and then looked at her, his gaze full of curiosity and confusion. Anala tried not to squirm under his gaze and kept her eyes on her notebook.

Anala couldn't concentrate on what Mr. Robinson was saying. This man, _god_, made her mind foggy. She could feel him staring. It was unnerving to have someone stare at her so intensely. Her hands itched to draw him. As he looked away, Anala held back a shaky sigh. Her mind was racing. She began panicking and unwanted memories assaulted her mind and made her head start to pound. Anala pulled her hands into her lap and clenched them to keep them from shaking. She shut her eyes and breathed slowly, blocking out the memories and sensations. She could sense _them._ Their emotions and hushed voices were in her head. Anala concentrated harder and slowly, it allfaded into a quiet hum in the back of her head until it eventually became silent again. Anala sighed and relaxed slightly. She opened her eyes and noticed Emmett looking at her curiously again with what could have been a hint of concern. Anala looked down and tried to ignore the feel of his eyes on her. How could one look from this man rattle her so much? After the bell, Anala went to biology, the image of curious golden eyes burned into her mind.

Anala found her brother after class and noticed he looked lost in thought. He told her that there was a vampire in his chemistry class that had caught his attention. It was the blonde boy that was with Emmett and what they assumed were the rest of his coven that morning. The bell rang and the ebony-haired twins made their way to art class. This was one of their favorite pass-times. They loved how different forms of art could be used to express someone's thoughts and emotions in a way words couldn't. Anala could easily admit that while she liked drawing and painting, photography was definitely her favorite. Anala and Nolan entered the room and stopped near the teacher's desk. The room was bright and large. The smell of paint hung in the air. Many worn but sturdy wooden tables were scattered around the room, stained with paint and were surrounded by tall stools. A long table pushed against the windows was covered in paper, paints and scattered with brushes. There was an open door in the back that led to a room filled with what looked to be art supplies, materials, canvases, and more. The room was a very open and colorful organized mess and Anala loved it.

Anala and her brother noticed the same group of beautiful students sitting at a table near the back along with the plain brown-haired girl. It had turned out that at Forks High, some electives and P.E classes were mixed up of different grade levels. They sat at a table with a sweet girl that introduced herself as Angela, and two boys who she introduced as Tyler and Eric. The class went by smoothly, and aside from the constant glances and the coven of vampires in the room, the class was mostly enjoyable.

The rest of the day continued slowly. They noticed the Cullen's were in their gym class as well. Luckily, Coach Daud decided to let them sit out for their first day. She could feel curious stares burn into them. They knew the Cullen's were watching them. Anala wasn't sure how to react to them. She didn't trust them by any standards, and going to their home was dangerous, but if they had wanted them dead, why hadn't they gone after them when Edward saw them in the forest?

By the time they made their way to their car at the end of the day, Nolan was ready to murder half of the student population, while Anala was going to have a breakdown from the mental stress she endured all day. They drove, noticing a silver Volvo and a large jeep that passed them as they turned onto the path that led up to their house.

"It's their territory. They've obviously claimed it." Nolan said as he sat on the couch next to her. "But I don't trust them. We don't know these people Anala."

"I know, but if they were going to hurt us don't you think they would've killed us instead of inviting us to their house?"

He sighed. "And if a fight breaks out? I'm not really in a vampire hunting mood."

Anala couldn't help but laugh.

He became serious once more. "We can see what they want, but it would be easier to avoid them all together."

Anala nodded. He was right. She may not trust them but she didn't want to put the coven of vampires at risk either. They were fortunately safe right now. But that had been known to change in a moment's notice. Anala rubbed her temples. This town was giving her a migraine. She wasn't used to the amount of energy in this place.

"I'm going to go lie down." Anala murmured.

She was dead tired and just wanted to _sleep_. She trudged up the stairs and went to her room, aware of her brothers' worried stare on her back. When she reached her room, Anala quickly changed into a light blue tank top and black cotton shorts before she crawled into bed and became dead to the world.

In a large house down the road, hidden by trees, the Cullen's sat in their living room staring at Edward in shock.

"Nothing?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing," He answered.

"Not a word?" Rosalie asked.

"No!" he exclaimed. "Nothing! Zero. Nil. Blank. Silent."

"You can't read them. Is it like Bella?" Carlisle asked.

Edward frowned. "No, with Bella it's all static. Like she's on the AM frequency and I'm only getting FM. With those two it's complete silence. It's surprisingly soothing but admittedly disturbing."

Carlisle looked thoughtful and Esme took her husband's hand.

"What should we do?" Jasper asked.

"Just keep an eye on them. You mentioned you're going to be with them at lunch tomorrow, correct?" they all nodded. "Well, see what you pick up on or find out. I have a feeling there is a lot more to them than we may think." Carlisle smiled slightly and shook his head.

Carlisle had come home from his shift at the hospital to find his children acting strange, well stranger, than usual. Alice had been humming loudly and darting around the house, arranging and rearranging all the flowers in the house occasionally frowning in confusion. Edward sat at his piano, scowling at nothing in general. He could hear Emmett pacing upstairs and Jasper sat quietly on the kitchen counter staring blankly at the wall. If Jasper was human, Carlisle would've been worried the boy had gone comatose. Rosalie seemed to be the only one acting herself. Eventually, Carlisle got everyone settled down enough to herd them into the dining room.

"Okay, so tell me what else Alice."

Alice sighed. "They haven't decided yet. There are too many possibilities. One moment I see us at their house, the next I see nothing. Then I see them here or in the woods but it goes black again. It's as if there's a blank space. We're missing something important that affects the outcome of our own futures as well. Sometimes it gets blurry and unfocused but I can see them. I obviously saw them going to school today." her beautiful face became confused. "However, I did not see them come into town or Emmett and Jas take interest in them. When I try to see into their futures, I can barely make anything out. It is frustrating! It's as if one important decision needs to be made before their future can be clearer again. The things I _can_ see into most clearly are things that'll happen somewhere between several minutes and a few days ahead. I have seen some things farther into their futures but I can't really say much since its just glimpses."

Carlisle frowned. "How does it affect us?"

"I don't know. Like I said, we're missing something important." Alice's smile turned into a mischievous smirk. "But it seems that Jas and Em have taken certain . . . interests in them and apparently that was significant." Carlisle looked at Emmett and Jasper.

"This is true?" he asked. Said boys nodded. "Has anything happened?"

"I can't influence their emotions." Jasper murmured. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked.

Jasper sighed, "I can sense their emotions fine but I can't influence them, at least not Nolan's. I tried in class today. It's like something's stopping me from doing anything." Everyone looked at each other in shock.

"Well, this is interesting." Carlisle stood and paced silently, something he did often while thinking. After a few minutes he stopped.

"What about their blood? Can you control your thirst around them?"

"Actually," Jasper began. "I didn't feel thirsty enough to want to kill when I was near either one of them."

Emmett nodded in agreement. "They smell incredibly good but there was none of the usual bloodlust when I caught their scents."

"Interesting . . ." Carlisle murmured to himself. "I think we should keep an eye on them. I would like to meet them for myself as well."

Soon everyone exited the room. Carlisle watched Emmett approach him, eyes troubled. "I need to talk to you."

_She was chained to the floor of what resembled a dungeon. She was curled up on herself and her naked skin had goose bumps from the cold. Her skin glowed pale gray from the weak light and she was shaking violently, her body was sore and she could see large dark bruises on her weak frame. She looked over to her brothers' naked form lying beaten and broken and covered in blood; like her, he was also chained down and she could not move towards him. Low rumbles and growls came from a shadowed corner and Anala shut her eyes, not wanting to look at the wicked creatures. She could feel them watching, shifting restlessly. Her head snapped toward the large door on the other side of the room when the lock clicked and the door swung open, revealing a tall figure in the doorway. She immediately huddled closer to the wall, trying to make herself invisible. The figure quickly strode into the room and stared down at the small teen huddled against the wall, embracing herself against the chill of the dungeon-like room. The monster knelt down next to her and breathed his putrid breath down the back of the girl's neck, sending a shudder through her._

_"Such a beautiful set you two make…" he whispered, running a long fingernail down her back. He chuckled darkly. _

_"One day . . ." he murmured to himself. _

_"Nolan was a lot of fun." He growled sadistically. Tears escaped her eyes and her shaking worsened. She let out a strangled cry when the long fingernails buried themselves in her hair and yanked her away from the wall. She heard the muttered praises and felt the chains around her ankles clinking as they were being tugged as he pulled her legs further apart. The tears fell faster and she felt the cold stone of the floor connect with her face as she was thrown down, scratching the skin of her cheek and jaw. The man continued his whispers as he positioned himself over her, pinning her to the floor. She felt the disgusting sensation of his breath ghosting along her neck as the large man's breathing became more ragged and his hands roamed over the chained girl's body. She felt soiled, exposed. She feels something cold press against her inner thigh. She bites her lip and the cool object trails lightly up over her flesh before she feels him lean forward and chuckle darkly. "Let's hear you, okay?" suddenly she feels the white hot pain of a sharp claws cutting into the skin of her hip. Disgust fills her as he runs his fingers along her thighs. She lets out a tortured scream as the claws slice into her again, over her belly. The feeling of acid burned through her body. She continues to scream as the pain intensifies and prays to whatever deity that would bother to listen to make it stop. The growls grow louder and begin moving closer . . . _

Anala clenched her teeth to keep from screaming. For a long moment her limbs were paralyzed with terror. She tried to convince herself that the chains she felt around her ankles and the putrid breath lingering on the back of her neck wasn't there. She stood around the corner from the cafeteria, staring at the opposite wall as if it held the answers to the universe. Her nails were digging painfully into the skin of her palms and she forced her lungs to take in a slow breath. Blood rushed behind her ears and Anala ran a hand through her hair. It was moments like these that Anala dreaded the most. She and Nolan were free, but she still felt trapped. Fear was constantly looming over her, waiting to strike.

She had heard the sound of keys. A janitor walked past her in the empty corridor and the sound of the metal clanking against each other on the key ring sounded too much like chains to her. It shouldn't have been happening; it had been such an insignificant moment, but it had almost sent Anala into a full blown panic attack. She bit her lip. _Pathetic_, she thought angrily to herself.

"Are you alright?"

The voice wasn't particularly loud or unpleasant—quite the opposite actually—but it still caused Anala to jump. She looked over to see a massive, strong chest hugged by a snug light blue cotton shirt. The strap of a black backpack was slung casually over a broad shoulder. She looked up further and could feel her cheeks heat as she realized Emmett stood before her. The vampire's gaze locked with Anala's.

Anala couldn't tear her gaze from the startlingly beautiful amber eyes. She felt that he could stare into her very soul and that scared her, yet she couldn't bring herself to look away. She simply felt awe and wonder looking at him. When he _finally_ released her from his spell, Anala could barely think. The only thing going through her mind was _what the hell was that?_

He looked down. "You're bleeding."

Anala blinked_._ His voice was amazing. It was deep and rough, but soothing; reminding her strangely, of a calm ocean right before a storm. It flowed smooth and sweet, like honey. Before she could process what he had said, Emmett was gently grabbing her wrist and examining her hand. She noticed his sleeves were pushed up, exposing his forearms. His skin was smooth yet rough. Even though his hold on her was gentle, Anala could feel the raw power that lay just beneath the surface. The slightest pressure from him and she'd probably never have complete use of her hand again. Her palm was covered in blood; apparently her nails had broken the skin. She tensed. She was bleeding in front of a vampire, a vampire that happened to be in an empty hallway where he could easily kill her and dispose of her body in the forest.

But Emmett seemed completely calm, if not slightly tense. He led her to a water fountain a little ways down the hall and placed her hand under the ejected arc of water. For a moment, Anala was transfixed by the sight of the reddish-pink water going down the drain before focusing on the four little crescents embedded in her palm.

"I'm Emmett by the way." His lips quirked up a bit. "It's nice to officially meet you Anala."

"It's nice to meet you too." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Uh, you know my name?"

His features became amused. "I'm afraid the whole town knows you and your brother Miss Cathari." His eyes shone with silent mirth as he looked at her. "News travels like wildfire in small towns."

Right. She'd known that. But Emmett's presence was making it difficult to think clearly, he unnerved her and she had no idea why.

"You should probably go to the nurse and get some bandages." His eyes met hers again and Anala pulled her hand back. The skin was tingling from where his hand had touched her. She didn't bother telling him she didn't need bandages, the cuts would be fully healed by the end of the hour. She nodded awkwardly anyway and choked out a quick 'thank you' before leaving him standing next to the water fountain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **here's another update. reviews would be greatly appreciated. even if you hate it, constructive criticism is always welcome.

enjoy :)

Nolan dropped into a seat at the very back of the cafeteria. He'd felt as if lunch would never arrive. He was tired and stressed from all of the energies around him. He sighed and leaned back in his seat as he waited for his sister to arrive. As he looked around, Nolan noticed the Cullen's sitting at a table not too far from his. Once again they looked like Gods among men. He noticed the big one wasn't there yet though.

His gaze was immediately drawn to the blonde male in the group. He sat next to the blonde girl._ His name is Jasper, I think._ Nolan frowned slightly, trying to remember if he had it right and smirked slightly when he realized he did. The smallest of the Cullen's—Alice, Nolan recalled—looked up at him and smiled brightly and turned to the blonde girl and began chatting happily with her. Nolan sat slightly shocked and confused. He shook his head and groaned quietly as another foreign energy rolled over him and made his head hurt. The very walls seemed to leak energy. He laid his head down on the table with a low groan, not noticing Jasper's concerned and curious gaze.

Anala walked into the cafeteria trying to fight off the panic and fear building inside of her. The smell of food was making her nauseous. _It's not your emotions. Focus on pushing them away. You may feel their emotions but don't let them affect you. _Anala repeated the thought until she successfully pushed away the foreign emotions and entities. She spotted her brother and headed toward him. She sat next to him.

"Nolan?" she called softly. He didn't move. She tried again and touched his arm slightly.

"Nolan?"

Nolan lifted his head and looked at his sister.

"You look terrible." He murmured. "You okay?"

Anala smiled slightly. "I'll be fine." She replied. "You're the one I'm worried about though."

She wouldn't deny she looked like crap. There were dark circles under her eyes and her skin was pale, the color in her cheeks had long-ago drained away.

"You want to leave?" Nolan asked tiredly.

Anala looked at her brother's weary face and nodded. They packed up their things and left, oblivious to the stares burning into their backs. The twins arrived home, changed clothes, and promptly fell asleep on Nolan's bed.

Later in the evening, Nolan lay next to his sister on her bed, a nearly empty bowl of grapes between them. She was singing softly and Nolan let the sound wash over him and he shut his eyes. He had always loved it when she sang. Her voice was soothing and had an amazing calming effect on anyone who heard it. It was silent for a long moment before a

Anala's voice rose, hitting higher notes. Her beautiful yet haunting voice filled the room. It seemed to be a tangible thing. He felt like he could reach out and touch it. Nolan smiled slightly and relaxed further on the bed, letting his mind be filled with his sister's soothing voice. He remembered a time when he told her that she would be able to put other singers out of business if she tried. Anala had just rolled her eyes and sighed.

After a few minutes the room become silent, both twins lost to their thoughts.

"It's been so long since we've been able to relax like this." She murmured. Nolan looked at his sister, taking in her sad smile and the haunted and pain-filled emerald pools.

He leaned over and kissed her brow. He sighed. "I know," He said quietly. "I know."

After a few more minutes passed, Nolan sat up. He looked down at Anala and saw she was asleep again. He smiled gently, pulled the covers up, and kissed her cheek before grabbing the empty bowl that had held the grapes. Nolan turned off the lights and shut the door behind him before heading to the kitchen. He rinsed out the bowl and put it on the dish rack and turned before leaning back against the sink. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Even after things were beginning to get better they were still haunted by the past. Even now, Anala still had trouble sleeping through the night. Nolan closed his eyes and fought the onslaught of memories that threatened to swallow him whole. Anger bubbled inside him. The ebony haired boy scrubbed at his eyes tiredly before exiting the kitchen and heading to his room and falling into a troubled sleep.

In all honesty, the weekend couldn't have arrived quickly enough. Between high school and the Cullen's, it was nice to take a break. Anala spent Saturday lounging around the house with Nolan, not particularly inclined to do much. Later in the evening they ran out into the forest. Anala inhaled the crisp, cool air and looked up at the darkening sky. The smell of the day's earlier rain clung to everything, making the scent of the earth and plants stronger. They had run farther out this time, exploring deeper into the forest beyond their house. They were walking along a wide river that seemed to cut through the forest. Nolan seemed completely peaceful for the first time since they had arrived in Forks. No doubt in her mind it was because of the body of water below them. Her brother's pale blue eyes seemed brighter and he looked calm.

The last rays of light had faded when the vampire appeared.

He stood about ten feet ahead of them, having appeared through the trees. His perfect pallid skin radiated lightly and his blonde hair was slightly tousled, as if he had been running very quickly. The snug burgundy sweater and jeans seemed made specifically for his body. Eyes the color of molten gold were focused on Nolan, who had stopped walking and was moving to face him directly. Anala moved to do the same and those eyes moved to hers.

His lips parted, about to speak before shutting them again. His lips stretched into a warm smile, surprising Anala. "You must be Anala and Nolan, yes? My children say you attend school with them."

This must've been who Alice had been talking about when she mentioned their 'father'. The blonde man stepped closer, causing them to tense. He seemed to sense their wariness because he stopped, still smiling. "My name is Carlisle Cullen."

Something about him seemed . . . familiar somehow. Anala knew that she had never met this man but something about him sent a spark through her head.

"You have an unusually large coven, Mr. Cullen." Anala said.

"Please, call me Carlisle. Yes, but we manage to keep permanent residences like we do here. Would you mind coming to our home? After what I've heard from my family I have wanted to meet you. Also, Alice seems to believe we'll get along well."

"Really now?" Nolan asked.

Carlisle's smile became amused. "Over the years we've learned to not doubt Alice's visions." He cocked his head slightly. "You seem to not trust us very much which is to be expected, we are strangers after all and your first meeting with my son was definitely unexpected but please, I give you my word you will not be harmed. We like to consider ourselves civil people."

He was right. As nice as he seemed Anala and her brother didn't trust the group of odd-eyed vampires. But this was their leader. Anala and her brother had no idea how he'd react to refusing his invitation. For all they knew he would take it as a threat to his territory. Anala exchanged a look with Nolan. He must've been thinking the same thing she was because he nodded.

"Alright," Nolan said. "We'll come with you."

Carlisle's smile widened and he led them into the woods. They took off at lightning speed, moving quietly trough the trees. Nolan stuck close to her. Anala thought that they would be fine but was still cautious of the fact they were essentially entering the lion's den.

They ran for about fifteen minutes before making an abrupt left turn onto a dirt road that was almost completely hidden by the trees. Carlisle led them up the path to a large white house. There were large windows covering one side of the house, making it seem very open and airy. It looked more like a glorified cabin than a house. It had to have at least three floors and the small windows near the bottom indicated that there was a basement as well. As if on cue, the large wooden door opened and a woman stepped onto the porch. Anala could feel Nolan shift closer as wariness and apprehension filled him upon seeing this stranger. How many people were in this coven?

She was stunning. Long, caramel locks fell just past her shoulder blades in waves. Her pale skin glowed lightly in the low lighting of the house that spilled onto the porch from behind her. Her golden eyes looked at them in surprise and her perfect lips parted slightly. She spoke a moment later

"I wasn't expecting you back so soon." Her voice sounded like wind chimes. Carlisle kissed the woman briefly before turning to them,

"Anala, Nolan, this is my wife, Esme."

She smiled kindly and stepped away, allowing them to enter. "Welcome. Please, come in, come in."

Anala blushed as she and Nolan thanked her quietly.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen. Your home is beautiful." Nolan said shyly. Esme stepped towards him.

Nolan took an involuntary step back and became pale before seeming to shake his thoughts away and looking back at the beautiful woman. Esme smiled, hiding her worry.

"Thank you, and please, call me Esme."

They were led to the living room and again, Anala could see how open the house was. One wall was mostly one large window. It looked out at the front yard and the forest. Off to the side, directly in front of the large window, sitting on a raised platform, was a piano. It was beautiful. The ebony and ivory keys gleamed and its black surface was spotless. She was surprised to smell food cooking. Why would a vampire need to cook?

Rosalie and Alice sat on a couch, a pile of magazines in front of them. Esme disappeared down a hall and Carlisle led them into the living room.

Rosalie sat with her arms crossed and a wary glare. Emmett sat across from Alice and Rosalie on the couch nearest to the wall of windows, facing the room. He sat with his foot propped on the coffee table and there was a bit of a faraway expression on his face, as if he wasn't totally there in the room with them and Anala wondered what he was thinking. Carlisle smiled and invited them to sit. Anala and Nolan settled on the other side of the couch Emmett sat on.

"Alright," Carlisle began. "I don't think we need to tell you that we need to keep our existence a secret and I assume you have questions?" He looked at them expectantly.

"Why are we here?" Nolan asked.

"That's an easy one," Alice piped up. "You're significant."

"Significant? To what?"

"Our future."

Anala frowned in confusion. Alice wasn't making any sense. "What do you mean? How are we significant to your future?"

Alice frowned. "I don't know yet. I can't see your futures clearly enough."

The small vampire wasn't making much sense to Anala.

"Alice's visions are based on a person's decisions," Carlisle explained. "If the decision changes then the vision's outcome also changes."

"So what needs to be decided?" Anala asked.

Alice shook her head. "I don't know that either. It's like setting off a row of dominoes only your missing some of them. They can't fall if there isn't one there to knock it over."

"So a chain of events needs to be set off?" Nolan asked her unsurely.

"Yes. For example, I didn't see you two until _after_ Edward saw you in the forest and even now, it's just blurs and flashes."

Anala looked at Nolan. What could they possibly need to decide that would affect the future of this coven? Anala didn't think she was a particularly significant person, hell, she barely existed.

"Speaking of which," Carlisle said. "What exactly did you do to Edward that night, Nolan?"

Nolan smiled slightly. "Like I told him, I didn't do anything to him."

"So it was all in my head then?" said a sarcastic voice.

Anala turned to see Edward descending the stairs with Bella. He seemed more than annoyed but not quite angry. His hand was wrapped around Bella's and the brunette eyed Anala and her brother with both curiosity and veiled disdain. That explained why Esme was cooking then. Jasper was walking down the steps as well. His face was smooth but his eyes shown with intelligence and awareness.

Nolan sighed. "I never said that."

"But you're denying it." Edward replied. He led Bella to a loveseat and they settled on it.

Nolan stared at him for a long moment, which seemed to put Edward on edge. "You think I'm dangerous, don't you?"

Edward's lips formed a thin line.

Nolan chuckled darkly. "Don't get me wrong, I can be very _dangerous_ Edward. But I didn't do anything to you."

"Dangerous how?" he asked.

Anala fought an amused grin as Nolan smirked at him and replied. "You're welcome to find out. But it'll be at your own risk of course."

The others became wary in an instant, except for Carlisle who still sat, staring at them contemplatively.

"I'm just kidding," Nolan said. "I'm not the one you should be afraid of, at least not right now."

Eyes landed on her and Anala rolled her eyes. "He's joking. You haven't given me any reason to do anything. Besides, he's the violent one."

Nolan chuckled darkly. "I am."

"Well if you didn't do anything to him, why is he convinced you did?" Carlisle was frowning slightly.

"Because I was the last person he saw before it happened." Nolan gave Edward a pointed look. "did you ever bother to wonder where Anala disappeared to?"

Edward was staring at her thoughtfully. Anala resisted the urge to squirm uncomfortably. "It was you," he said. He looked like he was about to say something more before his flickered to Alice and he stayed quiet.

Nolan was looking at Bella unsurely. "Should she be here?"

Bella looked tacken aback by the fact that he'd asked that.

"Bella is with Edward. She is his Blood Singer and she knows about our family."

Anala observed Bella. There was something off about Bella that made Anala not want to look at her. The girl was an idiot. Vampires were dangerous. As much as they looked and seemed human, there was no denying that they were predators. And if the Volturi found out, they would not respond kindly.

Nolan looked at the brunette. "You know that can get you killed, right?"

Bella's cheeks went red, Anala didn't know if she was embarrassed or indignant.

"Nothing will happen to me." She said surely.

Anala looked at Carlisle. "You should be careful, the Volturi aren't known for their mercy."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes. "Do you plan to tell them?"

Nolan scoffed. "No offence or anything, but that's your problem. It's none of our business."

"We would know if the Volturi were coming." Alice said.

"Our coven is unusually large, almost as large as the Volturi family." Carlisle explained. "We aren't on their list of concerns at the moment."

"Is that how you can keep permanent homes?" Anala asked.

"In a way, as long as we keep exposure to a minimum we're okay. Our eyes also help us blend in. Red isn't exactly inconspicuous." Carlisle seemed a bit amused.

"Why is that? We've only ever seen vampires with red eyes." The amber tones of their eyes were interesting, a sharp contrast to the vermilion of the usual vampire.

"It's our diet. We feed on the blood of animals, not humans."

Anala blinked. Animal blood? Was that even possible? It appeared so since this entire coven survived that way.

"How do you know about the Volturi?" Emmett asked, speaking for the first time since they'd arrived.

"A friend of ours used to work with them occasionally." Anala said.

"Do you know the Volturi?" Edward asked.

"Not personally, no." Nolan told him.

As the conversation continued, the air seemed to shift. Anala was familiar with this feeling but it still sent a chill up her spine. She could hear footsteps somewhere above them. They were heavy, angry. It sounded like someone was pacing. The sound of fabric shifting against itself came from behind the couch before two quiet voices began whispering to each other. Anala scanned the room. No one other than Nolan seemed to notice anything. She couldn't make out what the voices were saying, but they sounded young, childlike. Anala was tempted to turn and peek behind the couch. There was a soft giggle and fingertips touched her shoulder.

Carlisle was a bit unnerved by the two teens. At first, he noticed their hesitance and wariness. He could see pain and suffering in their eyes and was curious as to what could of possibly happened to put it there in people so young. As he sat watching them speak, he noticed their gazes were almost emotionless as their unblinking gazes swept over him and his family. It reminded him of a cat's stare, blank and unmoving and slightly unnerving. It was as if they knew he was watching them, assessing them. He would get a strange feeling whenever they looked at him. He couldn't tell if it was bad or not but his inner monster was a bit on edge because of it.

_How curious, _He thought. _It is peculiar how Anala and Nolan can seem to have such an affect on a vampire. _From the corner of his eye he saw Edward give a small nod of agreement and saw the twins shift their gaze on him. Their gaze was almost eerie but mostly wary. Carlisle didn't think the two realized how powerful that stare was. If someone were at the receiving end of their gaze, they would surely look down, alarm in their eyes. Yes, Carlisle was definitely curious about these two. As much as they wanted to ask about exactly who and _what _they were, Alice had warned them not to. She had seen him bring them back but had told them not to ask too many questions or they would shut them out completely and no progress would be made. Something bad had happened to these two, Carlisle could tell. In all his years of being a doctor, one tends to spot the signs of trauma and abuse. Physically, they seemed fine but the look in their eyes told of unseen horrors, though they hid it fairly well.

As they spoke, Carlisle could see Anala frown slightly and she shifted forward a bit. It wouldn't have caught his attention if Nolan didn't do the same a few moments later.

He watched Esme breeze into the room. He wondered what she thought of Anala and Nolan. She had been in the kitchen but was able to hear the conversation. Carlisle wished he could have seen her expressions as she reacted to their conversation.

"Bella, your dinner is ready."

The human girl stood and made her way across the room. Esme turned to the twins. "Would you like to join us? There's plenty if you're hungry."

Her tone was warm, but Carlisle could tell she was a bit wary of them. It must've been their eyes. She seemed worried. After a moment they declined politely, claiming they had already eaten. They stood.

"We need leave anyway." Nolan said. "Thank you for inviting us Carlisle."

Carlisle stood. They hadn't been here very long but that was to be expected. He smiled. "Of course, it was nice to finally meet you two." He began walking them to the door.

"See you at school!" Alice chirped.

Emmett watched Anala and Nolan leave room with Carlisle. Emmett stood and headed towards the stairs where Jasper still sat, intent on going to his room. Edward stepped to him and Jasper, expression serious.

"I know what you're thinking. But I don't trust them. You two shouldn't get too close."

Emmett looked towards the entrance where Carlisle was returning from. The rational part of him was agreeing with Edward. He had felt how the air shifted when they entered the room, putting him on high alert. Yes, his every instinct was screaming at him, but not in caution. Emmett was still floored by bright emerald orbs. A voice in his head was whispering '_mine'_ over and over and Emmett found himself determined to make it a reality.

_I'm gonna marry that girl one day._

Edward snorted and rolled his eyes. "Doubt it."

Jasper's mind must have been on similar wavelengths because his eyes had been glued to Nolan the entire time they were in the room.

Edward growled low. "Focus Em, I'm serious. There's something . . . dark about them."

There was definitely something dark about her, Emmett mused. And it was sexy as all hell.

A pale hand connected with the side of his head with a sharp _crack_.

Emmett lifted his hands in surrender, fighting a grin. "Okay! It doesn't make it any less true though. Admit it Eddy."

That earned him a glare. Edward really needed to lighten up.

"She's not my type." He muttered.

He scoffed at his brothers words. He would never admit it, but his brother had eyes.

Jasper had been quiet but nodded at Edward before they made their way upstairs. Jasper disappeared to his room and Emmett continued to the third floor. He was in his room and turning on his newest video game system in seconds. Esme warned him not to break this one. He rifled through a stack of new video games and silently thanked Rosalie. As the game began, Emmett made his character begin running through a war zone in a town. He ducked through a house and headed to the roof. As a vampire, he could focus on multiple things at once but at the moment he found himself unexpectedly distracted. Anala's eyes kept invading his mind. He couldn't understand what he was feeling. Who _were_ they? Why did this girl affect him so much? He's only known her for a week, he hadn't even really had a full conversation with her but he was already noting a change in his demeanor. He had been concerned about her the day he found her in the hallway with blood dripping off her hand onto the floor. She'd looked absolutely terrified. He expected to be thirsty by the sight and smell of her blood, and he was, though not in the way he expected. Instead of ready to drain her dry to satisfy the burn in his throat, he found himself aroused and almost dazed by her blood. He'd wanted it. He wanted it so much his gums ached and his cock filled but the thought of harming her made his inner demon recoil. As she had entered the room, Emmett had taken the chance to observe Anala.

Emmett turned his character around and shot the first enemy he spotted before moving on.

Her long black hair looked incredibly soft. Her ridiculously green eyes were focused on his family in front of her, bright and deep. The white cotton t-shirt and black leggings hugged her curvaceous little body perfectly. He could slightly see though the shirt that shaped over the swell of her full breasts and make out the outline of her black bra. Emmett slowly trailed his eyes over every curve of that tempting body. _Beautiful, _he'd thought. His gaze moved over the curves of her hips and down her lovely legs to her red converse. Emmett's character was suddenly shot by an enemy sniper and he swore as his character died.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **another post up! i hope everyone had a great christmas and new year's :) this post is a long one. almost 7,000 words (holy shit my poor hands!) reviews welcome

enjoy lovelies!

Anala took the joint from Nolan and took a drag. The weed had begun taking effect a while ago and was getting stronger. She was exhausted, having gotten very little sleep the night before but the weed was definitely cheering her up. She and Nolan were leaning against the side of the car as they waited in the parking lot for school to start.

"I don't want to go in there." Anala said as she passed back the joint. The school gave her a headache.

"That's what the weed is for." Nolan replied. "If we didn't have it then we'd blow up the school. Just," he shut one eye and reached a fist out towards the school and made the sound of an explosion as his fingers extended outward. "Gone." He finished, chuckling.

Anala rolled her eyes but grinned at her brother's actions. She watched a silver Volvo pass by as Edward arrived. He parked and stepped out with Bella and Alice. A cherry red convertible pulled in next to him and Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper piled out. Emmett's eyes found hers and Anala looked away, fighting a blush. Nolan passed her the joint and she was grateful for the distraction. The energy around them seemed less intense now and Anala thought she'd be able to survive most of the day without her head trying to split apart.

"I'm serious about blowing it up though. I think we could get away with it."

Anala laughed at her brother's words and stomped out the finished joint. "I think they might suspect us. I mean, we _are_ new to town and only a couple weeks after we arrive a school explodes? We'd probably get arrested."

"Maybe only brought in for questioning. We're too smart to get caught. Remember Rondout? Only six."

Anala sighed, remembering that day. When Nolan had returned the next morning and told her what happened she insisted they collect and leave. She'd been terrified they would be found and taken again.

"I am not going to help you blow up the school." She linked arms with him and led him towards the entrance. "I will however drive the getaway car."

Edward had kept an eye on the two teens since entering the parking lot. He watched them, smoking and talking, before entering the school. He couldn't tell if they were serious or not about the school. At the mention of Rondout, Edward frowned. What did Nolan mean by six? Frustration ate at him. If only he could hear them. He hated not knowing. Especially after realizing it had been Anala and not Nolan who had blinded him. It only made him more wary. If she could do that then what could _he_ do?

_His eyes are beautiful. _Edward frowned.

_His fingers tangled in long black locks as he pressed his lips to soft, warm ones. He easily pinned her on a desk and pushed his hand underneath her jeans. He smiled. No underwear. Bright emerald eyes gazed up at him. "Emmett."_

Edward twitched and glared at his brother. While he always appreciated his vivid imagery that was not something he wanted in his head. Emmett grinned and shrugged.

"Couldn't help it," he said. Jackass. He'd warned Jasper and Emmett to keep their distance, though he wondered if they were taking him seriously. Anala and Nolan were hiding something. Obviously it was their right and Edward wouldn't have cared so much if it weren't for the fact Alice said they would affect their futures. She didn't know if it would be in a good or negative way and Edward didn't want to risk it. He briefly thought of killing them and Alice punched him in the arm.

"Stop it Edward."

He could see jerky, distorted snippets of different visions flashing though her mind and scowled when he saw they would most likely live if he tried.

Emmett took his seat and leaned his arms on the desk. He could feel the other students look at him at one point or another and he sighed. Usually Emmett didn't care for school much. After the first three times it got tedious. It was terribly boring. But he didn't mind this class for obvious reasons. Emmett watched Anala walk into the classroom a few minutes after the bell rang.

"Nice of you to join us miss Cathari." Mr. Robinson gave her a disproving look.

Emmett watched a faint blush appear on her cheeks and she murmured an apology and headed toward her seat, which happened to be right next to his. Her long hair was in a casual bun and she brushed her bangs out of her bright eyes. Her cream colored sweater went perfectly with the warm tones of her skin and her black jeans hugged her hips and legs snugly. As she sat, the redness in her cheeks deepened and her odd, hypnotic scent enveloped him. Her heartbeat seemed louder than the others in the room, more recognizable somehow.

"Alright class, today we're just going to work on a study guide for next week's test. Give you guys a chance to get a bit of extra credit too." The teacher grinned and grabbed a stack of stapled packets. He began distributing the packets to the class.

"Today's going to be pretty relaxed so feel free to move around and talk, just don't get too loud and make sure the work gets done, please."

At that news, everyone became more animated. Upon receiving their packets, students began moving around and chatting. Mr. Robinson came by and gave Anala and Emmett their packets. They were about five pages but looked simple enough. Anala took out a pen and began working and Emmett thought for a moment. He wanted to question her, know something, _anything_ about her but Alice's warning kept coming to his head. He didn't want to scare her off. She must've felt him looking at her because she turned and locked her gaze with his. Being hit with the full impact of her eyes, especially this close was mystifying. Bright, piercing green pools framed by thick, black eyelashes stared up at him. They had many different shades of green all swirled together to form beautiful pools of _green. _Jade, emerald, lime, forest green, olive; so many shades blended in the everlasting depths. There were flecks of gold there that Emmett had never noticed until now.

He watched uncertainty and curiosity fill her eyes and her cheeks went pink then red. She tilted her head slightly at him and Emmett's eyes flickered to her throat as her heart picked up slightly.

"What?" she asked. She didn't sound upset or angry with him; apprehensive, yes, and definitely curious but not afraid. Her voice was soft, soothing, like a lullaby. When he didn't answer she licked her lips nervously and shifted a bit.

"Just curious." He said lowly. "it's not every day my brother gets freaked out over something."

"He doesn't trust us." She wasn't asking.

"No. They don't."

"And you do?" she asked. She didn't seem to believe he did. He smiled a bit.

"No. But then again, you haven't given me reason to _not_ trust you."

She seemed unsure how to react to his words and the confused look on her face made him chuckle.

"We don't trust you either." She eventually said lowering her head back to her assignment.

Nolan was beginning to hate school. He decided biology wasn't worth suffering through so he was sitting at one of the benches in the courtyard. It was the usual overcast but luckily, it wasn't very cold out. It would rain later. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. It would take a few more weeks to adjust to the town and waiting was draining.

"May I join you?" said a low, smooth voice from his right. Nolan tensed and looked over at Jasper. The blonde seemed more relaxed than Nolan had ever seen him. His posture was calm and his features were smooth. The honey color of his eyes was almost the same shade as his hair today and Nolan wanted to run his fingers through the wheat colored strands.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" he asked, looking out at the other empty benches.

"Shouldn't you?" Jasper replied.

He sat down next to him and Nolan looked at him warily. Handsome or not, this was a vampire. A potentially dangerous one at that.

"What do you want?" Nolan asked.

Jasper looked unsure for a moment. "Just to sit with you. Being in a school full of humans for most of my day isn't exactly easy." His voice had a bit of a southern twang to it.

Nolan gave him a disbelieving look. "And sitting next to me is?"

"Yes," Jasper nodded. "I don't want to kill anyone around you because you don't make me thirsty."

Nolan frowned not really understanding what he meant. "What if I don't want you around me?"

"Do you?"

He didn't trust the vampire next to him but at the same time, Nolan wanted to. There was something in his eyes Nolan was drawn to and that was worrying. He sighed and shrugged. Jasper smiled and they sat, Nolan staring at the grey sky and Jasper sitting peacefully next to him.

Anala sat on the couch and stared blankly at the black TV screen. She could hear Nolan moving around upstairs as he woke and shuffled out of his room. She couldn't remember how long she'd been sitting there in the same position. A few hours maybe? It felt like days. She tightened her arms around her legs which were tucked to her chest. As soon as she had fallen asleep nightmares filled her dreams and she hadn't been able to sleep. After drifting through the house for most of the night she settled onto the couch, not having the energy to continue to wander about. Memories that she tried to keep buried deep in her mind had escaped and wreaked havoc on her sleep deprived mind. She felt . . . numb. She should've been feeling _something_, right? Physically her body was telling her she was exhausted but emotionally, there was just emptiness. She tried to recall emotion, _any_ emotion that would take the cold numbness away but her mind was shut tight, too weary and damaged to function properly.

The curtains fluttered lightly across the room.

Nolan was sitting next to her. She hadn't realized he had come downstairs. His bright eyes looked at her expectantly.

"What?" she asked, not knowing what he said.

"I asked if you're staying in today."

"No."

"Anala—"

"no," she looked at him. "I won't be getting any sleep today."

"This is the third night in a row. Going to school isn't helping you any." He leaned against her shoulder. His soft hair tickled her cheek and neck and the numbness inside her began to dissipate some and was replaced by irrational fear. The curtains fluttered again followed by the sound of softly shuffling feet.

"please, don't make me stay." She whispered. "I'm only one person Nolan. Sometimes I just want to curl up and die and being left alone with those thoughts isn't exactly comforting."

Nolan took her hand and they sat silently.

"okay," he eventually murmured. "but you need to eat something before we leave." She knew he was worried but they both had their bad days. All they could do was keep each other from falling too far. School wasn't exactly ideal but it was a distraction. She stood a bit stiffly. "I need to take a hot shower before I can even think about functioning properly."

Anala headed towards her room and into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, she stripped out of her clothes and stepped under the hot spray. The water was soothing and for a long moment she just stood and let the water pour over her body. She leaned against the cool tiled wall and shut her eyes. She tried to keep her mind blank and relax for a moment before going through a day filled with loud teenagers, bright lights and tedious classwork.

_Clawed fingers grabbed at her, tearing into her skin as she struggled. _Anala snapped her eyes open. No, she wouldn't think of any of it. The warm bathroom that had been relaxing a moment ago now felt claustrophobic and stifling. Anala showered quickly and stepped into her bedroom, towel wrapped around her body. After a few minutes of staring into her closet, Anala dressed in black skinny jeans and a oversized long sleeved grey shirt that had '**MAKE LOVE' **written in bold white letters. She grabbed a pair of socks and a pair of black shoes with white laces and put them on before heading into the bathroom. She blow dried her hair, running a wide brush through it until her long hair fell around her in soft waves. She still looked tired, but at least now she looked relatively alive. Anala threw on a grey beanie and headed towards the stairs.

Nolan was standing barefoot in the kitchen in black jeans and a white t-shirt. He set down a plate with eggs and toast in front of her as he ran a towel over his wet hair. Anala grimaced slightly. She didn't have much of an appetite. She knew her brother wouldn't let her leave if she didn't eat so she grabbed the toast and took a large bite. Satisfied, Nolan headed toward the stairs and Anala managed to eat half of the food on her plate.

Nolan returned, pulling on a black hooded sweater and zipped it up. She followed him to the living room and he picked up his leather jacket off the couch and pulled it on. Her turned to her.

"are you sure you don't want to stay?"

"I'm sure." She'd rather be doing something to keep her mind occupied and school seemed like the perfect distraction. She pulled on her jacket and they grabbed their backpacks before leaving.

When they arrived to school, first period was nearly over. It was strange to be walking through the quiet halls when she was so used to seeing them full of people and chatter. Anala turned a corner and saw Emmett Cullen walking down the hall. As soon as she met his gaze, Emmett was standing in front of her.

"Following me? He asked, raising a dark eyebrow. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, facing her. Anala flushed.

"No, I just got here. Maybe you're the one doing the following."

He grinned. "Nope, just ditching class. Rebellious teenager and what not. Got to keep up appearances after all."

His smile was infectious and Anala felt her lips pull into a small smile. Emmett stared at her for a long moment, head tilted slightly. Before she could ask why he was looking at her so strangely, Emmett suddenly grabbed her hand and began leading her back the way she came.

"Come with me," he said.

Anala looked at the back of his head incredulously. "W-what? Where are we going?"

He turned and smiled, squeezing her hand. "I want to show you something," he said as if it was the most natural thing to suddenly pull strangers out of school.

His hand was cool, but not freezing. Anala tried to form a rational thought as he led her through the school. They exited the building and Emmett tugged her towards the parking lot. Apprehension caused her to hesitate when they reached his enormous jeep. Emmett seemed to notice this because he stopped and looked at her, still smiling.

"I'm not going to bite."

If she wasn't so worried she'd have rolled her eyes. Emmett, who still held her hand, began running his thumb over her knuckles. The small movement was surprisingly soothing and intimate. His eyes were a dark gold today. He looked at her patiently.

"How do I know?"

"I don't want to hurt you. Besides, if I killed you we'd have to move and I like this place."

If she wasn't so tired, Anala thought she would've put up more of an argument, or at least that's what she told herself. Emmett grinned wider and opened the passenger door. Just as Anala was thinking about how she was going to get into the huge car, hands gently gripped her hips and she was lifted into the jeep. Emmett shut the door and was quickly entering the driver seat and starting the jeep.

"Where are we going?" Anala asked. Emmett just smiled and shook his head. Anala sent a quick text to Nolan, telling him she would not be in school for the rest of the day and that she was with Emmett.

The speedometer passed one hundred and was steadily climbing. It would have been worrying if the driver wasn't a vampire. As they got further from town Anala found herself become nervous and strangely, excited. Curiosity gnawed at her and Anala found herself fidgeting in her seat, making Emmett chuckle.

"How are you enjoying Forks so far?"

Anala was sure the question was meant to distract her. "It's nice, definitely different from the city and much more beautiful."

"Oh?" he asked. "What city?"

"The most recent was Chicago. You seem to know this area well, has your family lived in the area long?"

Emmett shook his head. "A few years. But we've lived here before. Back when Forks was still a developing town. We even lived in the same house. Of course, Esme remodeled but it's the same house."

As he talked, his eyes were almost never on the road. There was something about the way he looked at her that made her feel flustered. She shifted.

"Could you focus on the road?" she asked. "I know you're a vampire with superhuman senses but it's making me nervous."

That couldn't have been farther from the truth. Even though she was cautious she felt safe that they were not going to crash into anything. She just wanted him to stop looking at her that way.

After about ten minutes, she couldn't hold in her curiosity any longer. She turned to Emmett, who had been humming along to a song playing on the radio.

"Emmett?" she asked a bit hesitantly.

"Hm?"

"Where are we going?"

He looked at her and grinned. "If I told you, it would take the excitement out of it."

Anala sighed in disappointment. After an unexpectedly entertaining twenty minute drive that consisted of Emmett telling her about why he was never allowed in Esme's studio again, he pulled over onto a concealed dirt road. It was lined by trees on both sides and so narrow the jeep almost didn't fit through it. A couple minutes later, Emmett pulled into a clearing and turned off the jeep. Jumping out, Anala looked around. The clearing was fairly large, encircled by old trees. They seemed to stretch to the sky ceaselessly, wanting to become one with the vast expanse of clouds and sky. Anala shifted, staring tentatively into the forest. She and Nolan had watched a fair amount of horror movies. Entering the woods with a stranger was definitely taboo. Emmett came around and stood in front of her.

"We need to go about eight miles until we get there but it should be fine."

Anala's temporarily forgotten excitement returned. She smiled up at him, nodding.

"From what I hear, you should have no problems keeping up." he smirked at her and Anala ignored the strange flutter in her stomach.

"You heard correctly then." She replied.

Then they were flying through the trees. Blurs of greens and browns passed her quickly. Anala smiled and tilted her head to look at the canopy above them. It was strange to look at. The trees above blurred by, shifting and changing while the sky remained a constant backdrop. Emmett's hands were swiftly grabbing her, making her cry out in shock before they were flying through the air. Awed, Anala looked down. The earth slanted upwards. Wherever they were going was up in the mountains. The ground quickly approached and Emmett hit the ground running once more, pulling her along by the hand, laughing. After about ten minutes, Emmett stopped and Anala took a moment to calm her breathing. Her heart raced from adrenaline, making her body warm.

She turned to Emmett. He smiled at her and took her hand, leading her forward silently. After about fifty steps Anala could see a bright clearing through the trees. The sound of rushing water reached her ears along with the sounds of the forest. Moving ahead, Anala released Emmett's hand and moved to stand at the edge of the tree line.

The brightness blinded her for a few moments. She took slow steps forward and smiled lightly when the sunlight hit her skin. Looking around, Anala was breathless at the sight. She clearing she was standing in was huge. Sunlight beat down, bathing everything in bright light. The green grass was littered with small wild flowers in an array of colors. Twenty feet to her left was a small waterfall that fell into a clear, circular pool. Anala couldn't tell how deep it was but could easily picture herself dipping her feet into the water on a hot day. A single tree sat directly in the clearing, right across from where Anala stood. Seeming both welcoming and ominous it was large and old, but very sturdy looking. It was shady and the leaves were a deep green. Anala took a moment to listen to the leaves rustle in the light breeze and sighed. She moved forward to stand completely in the sunlight.

"Wow Emmett," she murmured, knowing he could hear her. "This place is beautiful."

She turned to look at him and saw that he was still standing in the shadows.

"I knew you'd like it."

She walked forward until she was standing a few feet away, still in the sun. She stared at him for a moment. Emmett Cullen had given no sign that he was there to harm her. While she still felt the need to be wary, Anala was not convinced he would try to kill her. She struggled with herself. What if she was wrong? What if he brought her far into the mountains to feed and dispose of her body? She had no way of knowing. Anala thought back to the school parking lot. Emmett said he didn't want to hurt her. But could she trust his words?

As she debated with herself, Emmett continued to stand calmly in front of her, looking at her patiently. Anala hesitantly held out her hand to him.

"Join me?"

Emmett smiled, eyes glowing, and moved forward to take her hand. Seeing a vampire in sunlight was something Anala was not sure she would ever adjust to. He didn't look physically different; same large, muscled build, same beautiful face and the same stunning eyes and pale skin. He looked different though; his skin glowed lightly, as if a light had been turned on under his skin. Upon closer inspection Anala could see that his skin had a faint angelic glow surrounding him. When the light hit his skin a certain way and she looked hard enough, Anala would spot different colors on his skin: blue, magenta, pale yellow, maroon, and more. It was beautiful, barely even seen at times yet would be noticeable to others given the chance.

Together they moved forward. Anala led him to the center of the clearing and sat on the surprisingly soft grass. Emmett sat next to her and watched as she pulled off her jacket, shoes and socks before laying back and shutting her eyes. She felt more than heard Emmett lie next to her and Anala sighed peacefully.

"So are you finally convinced I won't kill you?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"I'm no idiot. I'm sure you could hurt me if I tried."

Anala chose to not reply.

_Low, inhuman wails in the distance sent a chill up Anala's spine. The shady alley that was filled with panicked, scrambling humans running out of the nightclub's side entrance mere moments ago was now eerily empty. Nolan grabbed her arm._

_"This way," he said hurriedly. They ran down the alley and quickly jumped the fence. They weren't very far from the cemetery, about seven blocks. They just needed to get there. They ran through side streets and dark alleys. They were almost on 2__nd__ and Coliseum Street. Two more after that and they would be safe. There was a growl directly behind her and felt a sharp pain bloom in her shoulder. Anala whirled around, forcing a wall of black between her and the grotesque creature behind her. It flew backward with a wild snarl and crashed into one of the cars parked on the curb, denting it and breaking the driver seat window. Anala kept running. They were getting closer. She could make out the gates in the distance. _

_Nolan reached them first, pushing the heavy iron gates open. They ran past countless headstones, hearing towards a crypt near the back of the graveyard. Just as he reached the tomb a dark blur descended upon him and long sharp claws were piercing through his abdomen, pinning him to the door, feet dangling above the floor. Choked, gurgles escaped his lips as blood bubbled on his lips and spilled down his chin, staining the blue material of his shirt where more blood was gathering around the claws so deeply embedded in her brother. The monster hissed, pleased. Its red tongue lapped at Nolan's bloody chin. Nolan's wide eyes looked at her and he seemed to try and say something before something heavy crashed into her, sending her to the ground. Dread and fear consumed her as she tried to fight. Something hard impacted with her skull and she screamed as wails and screeches filled the air around her._

Gasping, Anala shot into a sitting position. Her heart raced and she looked around wildly for a threat. She was vaguely aware of movement beneath her before it stopped and the sensation of cool hands on her caused Anala to shriek and flinch away.

"It's alright Anala. It was just a nightmare."

She realized the hands belonged to Emmett, who was leaning over the driver seat and looking at her worriedly. She relaxed marginally and noticed she was in the back seat, Emmett's jacket draped over her. She looked around and saw that the jeep was pulled over onto the shoulder of the road.

"You fell asleep in the clearing." He explained. "You seemed so tired today and I didn't want to wake you."

It took her a moment to gather her thoughts and she blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, uh thank you." She hesitated for a moment. "Sorry," she whispered.

Emmett gave her a strange look. "Are you apologizing for falling asleep or having a nightmare?"

"Both?" She said feeling stupid.

"Don't be."

He turned in his seat and steered his jeep back onto the road. Anala laid his jacket on the seat and climbed into the passenger seat. She ran her hands though her hair, feeling tousled. She was still tired but felt oddly refreshed. As they entered Forks, Anala expected for them to return to the school but instead he drove through the rainy town and parked in front of a diner. She looked at him and he smiled.

"We have an hour to kill before school lets out. You must be hungry."

He exited and walked around the car at a human pace. Anala opened her door and let him help her out of the ridiculously big vehicle. The diner was warm and welcoming upon entering and Anala was greeted by the smell of food cooking and the sounds of chatter and cheerful background music. Emmett placed a hand lightly on the small of her back. Sensation seemed to radiate through her from the simple touch. He led her to a booth next to a window and settled in across from her. A middle-aged waitress with soft blue eyes and her brown hair pulled into a bun appeared with a notepad and a carafe of coffee. The tag on her apron read 'Beth'. Her cheeks and neck reddened a bit as she looked at Emmett before she looked at her.

"Coffee dear?" she asked lightly.

"No thank you."

She set down the coffee and pulled a pen out of her bun. "What'll it be?"

Anala scanned the menu for a moment. "I'll have a grilled chicken sandwich."

She jotted down the order. "Soup or salad, honey?" she asked. "I recommend the soup. Cook just made a fresh batch of tomato soup."

Anala nodded. "I'll take it."

Beth turned to Emmett. Anala knew he would not eat anything but was curious as to how he interacted with the oblivious humans around him. Beth asked for his order and Emmett gave her a charming grin.

"Nothing for me, Beth. I've already eaten." His smile widened, revealing perfect white teeth.

Beth smiled and left to turn in Anala's order. She looked around as she pulled off her jacket and set in on the leather seat of the booth. She noticed many of the diner's patrons look their way occasionally.

"Don't worry about it." Emmett said lightly. "No one from my family has ever had a reason to come in here before. They're curious, especially now that you've arrived in town with your brother." He shifted a bit and ran a hand through his dark curls. "The waitress, Beth, likes your eyes. She's gossiping with the cook about them. Though it's to be expected. You're eyes are beautiful."

Anala tried not to flush in embarrassment. She had heard people say that to her plenty of times but there was something about the way Emmett said it that sent a shiver up her spine. He pushed up his sleeves and rested his arms on the table as he leaned forward. His forearms were as pale and muscular as the rest of him. Emmett's eyes never left hers as he moved and her heart picked up. Emmett's eyes flickered to her chest then back to her eyes. Beth reappeared with two glasses of ice water and set them down in front of them.

"Your food should be ready soon." She told Anala. She turned to Emmett. "Are you sure you don't want anything, Hun?"

"Yes, thank you." He replied. The waitress nodded and left again. It was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry I fell asleep. You must've been bored." Anala sipped the cool water.

"I wasn't bored. You don't need to apologize. You must've been tired. You barely moved as I took you back to my car. "

Anala averted her gaze to the window and tried not to think about Emmett carrying her through the woods. "Yeah, well I haven't been sleeping much lately."

"I take it that nightmares are a common occurrence?"

Anala ran her finger over the condensation on her glass silently.

"I'm sorry," Emmett murmured. A large pale hand entered her line of vision and his hand landed over hers, fingers curling around her own. "I didn't mean—"

"No, no." she interrupted and met his gaze. "I'm just . . . tired." She finished lamely.

Emmett's hand was almost warm against hers which Anala found odd. His flesh was still solid and cool but not in the traditional vampire sense. His skin was silky smooth and the vampire across from her seemed to radiate inner warmth. Emmett squeezed her hand before pulling away and Anala found herself missing the small gesture of comfort. Beth approached the table with a tray and set down a plate with her sandwich and a steaming bowl of tomato soup in front of her.

"Here you go dear. Enjoy."

Anala thanked her and she quickly left. As she began to eat, Emmett spoke.

"I'm a bit surprised that your brother hasn't hunted me down. We've been gone all day and he seems like the protective type."

Anala swallowed a spoonful of the warm soup. "Nolan has his reasons," she said. "Though he trusts me not to get myself killed and knows I can defend myself if I needed to." She smiled. "Besides, I sent him a text earlier that I was with you. So if something happened to me he'd hold you responsible."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." amusement colored his tone and Anala took a bite from her sandwich to keep from grinning.

"I've been curious," the handsome immortal began. "Where are you from? Originally, I mean."

Anala swallowed her food and took a sip of water. It was almost finished and Emmett switched her glass with the full one that still sat untouched in front of him. She smiled in thanks.

"I'm not sure, really. My brother and I, we lived in London since we were babies with a relative, an uncle, actually." Her next bite of the sandwich tasted like dirt and she placed it back on the plate, her appetite quickly waning. "We moved to France when we were seven and Nolan and I have traveled a lot since then." That wasn't exactly true, but Emmett didn't need to know that."

Emmett seemed to hesitate.

"May I ask about your parents? You don't have to tell me anything and I am sorry if I'm upsetting you. I've been told I sometimes don't know when to keep my mouth shut."

Anala smiled a bit at his words. He looked like a guilty child who just did something he had no business doing. "we never knew our parents." Anala traced a circle on the surface of her soup with the spoon. "Our uncle is the only relative we have as far as I know and he never really spoke of them."

The thought of her so called _relative,_ sent hatred and disgust through Anala. Family was a word she could never use for someone so utterly depraved and evil. Her thoughts began going down a darker path. How long? How long would it be this time? Ten years? Twenty? Less than five? That was the part she couldn't stand; the waiting. She strongly believed there would be no end. There would just be waiting periods; agonizing, fear-filled _waiting. _Anala felt sick.

"I'm not hungry. Can we go now?" she asked, feeling close to tears.

Emmett nodded silently and stood from the table. Anala flagged down Beth and asked for containers for her food. Emmett slipped her some money and murmured something to her. Beth returned moments later with a container for the soup and another for her sandwich along with a paper bag. She put the food away as Anala pulled on her jacket. Anala thanked her one final time and followed Emmett out into the crisp, cold air and towards his jeep. The ride was silent and Anala clutched the paper bag of food almost desperately. She had angered Emmett somehow. He glared out the windshield and his hands clenched the steering wheel. She could tell he was trying not to break it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"_You're _sorry?" he asked incredulously.

"You're angry with me." Emmett didn't say anything. Instead he pulled over. They were a few blocks from the high school and Anala figured if things got worse she could always walk.

"Look at me Anala." She reluctantly did so. Emmett's features were no longer angry. His jaw was relaxed and his eyes were softer.

He fucked up. Emmett fucked it all up. The day was going pretty well and he had wanted some more time alone with her. What better excuse than food? But he upset her, his questions got too personal. He should have listened to Alice's warning. _If we ask too many questions they'll shut us out completely. _He was curious. Anala was such a mystery. Her eyes held secrets. One moment he was watching the light filtering through the window cast a glow on her face and hair, and watching those full red lips as she spoke and smile at him; then the next, he watched her lovely eyes grow darker after telling him about her parents and that was the moment he realized he messed it all up.

_Idiot._

Emmett regretted asking. Anala sat silently in the passenger seat. Guilt ate at him. He hadn't meant to upset the young woman. When she took a breath to speak, Emmett expected to be told off, to be cussed at even. What he _didn't_ expect was to hear her apologize.

"_You're _sorry?" What the hell was she sorry for?

"You're angry with me."

_Damn_. He understood now. She thought she upset him even though he was the one doing the upsetting. Anala seemed frightened almost. Of him? God, he hoped not. She clutched the bag of food and her heartbeat picked up slightly as he pulled over for the second time that day. Her intoxicating scent filled his jeep, soothing his body as his mind raced.

"Look at me, Anala." When she did as asked, her eyes met his and she relaxed marginally.

"I'm not angry with you." He said firmly.

Confusion caused her to frown, "But—"

Emmett reached over and took her warm, soft hand into his own, hoping she wouldn't pull away. "I'm angry at myself. I shouldn't have asked you such a personal question and upset you. I'm the one who is sorry Anala. You've done nothing wrong."

Anala stared at him for a moment, looking surprised. "You didn't upset me," she finally said. "Yes, your question was a bit personal but I have no parents. It is what it is. Why would that upset me? It's a fact and I've made my peace with it a long time ago. I was upset by my own thoughts. I'm sorry I led you to believe otherwise."

He hadn't upset her? Relief flooded him. It certainly seemed like he had. He wanted to ask what had upset her then, what could she have possibly been thinking of to make her react that way? Emmett didn't dare ask, fearing he would actually upset her this time. He wanted to kiss her, to run his hands through her soft hair like he had done while she slept in the clearing. After the initial relief faded away, Emmett was able to see the humor in the situation.

He chuckled. "Well isn't this just one big misunderstanding?"

Anala's soft laugh filled his ears and he smiled wider.

"A big misunderstanding." She repeated. "I'm willing to put it behind me if you are."

"Absolutely." Emmett was still curious but it would make her happy if the incident was left alone. It made him wonder though. He pulled back onto the road and drove the last few blocks to school, the atmosphere much lighter.

"No."

"Take it."

"No."

"Emmett!"

He chuckled.

Anala huffed. He was _chuckling_. They had been sitting in the school parking lot for five minutes waiting for the bell to ring, signaling the end of the day. Anala was trying to pay him back for buying her lunch but he refused to take the bills in her hand. The man was stubborn.

"Please?" she asked. "I owe you."

Emmett shook his head. "Lunch was my treat. I won't take your money."

Anala huffed and put the money on the dashboard. He wouldn't take it and she didn't want it back so he would have to take it eventually. A pale flash crossed over and yanked her wallet out of her grip. Before she could protest it was back in her hand. The money was gone from the dashboard and Anala glared at the stubborn, sexy vampire that had a lazy grin on his lips.

"Take the money out again and I'll just put it back." He said casually.

Anala sighed and shoved her wallet back into her backpack and glared out the windshield, refusing to look at him. The bell rang and students began pouring out of the building. Emmett laughed softly next to her.

"You know, you're cute when you pout."

Anala couldn't stop the blush that heated her cheeks. "I am not pouting."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm no—forget it. I will not stoop to your level."

"Fine, pouty."

Anala spotted her brother walking out to the parking lot, Jasper with him. Anala turned to Emmett. "Thank you, for today."

"Anytime. I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked. Anala nodded and exited the huge jeep. Jasper was headed her direction and Nolan was standing next to the car. Quickly getting an idea, Anala jogged over to the blonde man.

"Hello Jasper," she greeted with a smile.

He looked a bit confused but smiled and nodded. "Anala."

She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure." The confused look was back. Anala pulled out a few bills from her wallet and pressed them into his hand. "Give that to Emmett, please?"

He nodded and Anala thanked him before going towards her brother. They entered the car and they were soon exiting the parking lot.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Pretty good, actually. I even got a bit of sleep. Yours?" she asked.

He was quiet for a moment. "Interesting," he said. "what did you give Jasper? The poor guy looked so confused."

Anala smiled. "Emmett bought me lunch after I woke up. I was trying to pay him back but since he wouldn't take it from me, he'll have to take it from him."

Nolan laughed.

Once they reached home, Nolan stopped the car but didn't turn it off. He sat thoughtfully for a moment and stared at the house.

"You'll be careful, right?" he asked quietly, turning to look at her. His cool eyes met hers and Anala could see the worry in them.

"of course."

He nodded. "will you?" she asked. He grinned.

"Always," he replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** next one up! I'm dedicating this chapter to jessa76. thank you for being my FIRST EVER review. i love you :D i really hope you are all somewhere warmer than chicago right now because this weather is fucked. cold+me=hell no.

everyone finally gets to learn something about the mysterious twins today! *imaginary audience* "about fucking time!"

anyways, enjoy :)

The next morning, Anala was surprisingly looking forward to going to school. Nolan had slept in a bit so she was ready before him and decided to start the car as he finished up. She entered the vehicle, tossed her bag into the back seat and started the car. There had been no nightmares or flashbacks the night before, allowing her mind to rest properly. Her bedroom had been unusually cold but other than that it was peaceful. Nolan entered the passenger seat and Anala began the drive to school.

The halls were the usual hustle of bodies and noise. Anala was just leaving the staircase when a blonde boy quickly approached her. His baby blue eyes were bright and he was grinning. He was attractive, she supposed, in a generic all-American boy way. He wore a jacket with the school mascot on it and Anala recognized it as one of the matching jackets the members of the football team wore.

"Hi, I'm Mike." He smiled. He held out his hand and Anala took it.

"Anala. Nice to meet you Mike."

"You too! So you like it here so far?"

Anala wondered what he wanted. "Yeah, the town is really nice."

Mike shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall in a way that Anala thought was supposed to be cool but the over-eager look on his face was ruining it. They made small talk for a couple minutes until he finally got to the reason he was there. "So I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie in Port Angeles with me this weekend?"

For a long moment Anala couldn't figure out what to say. She suddenly felt awkward and nervous. "Oh, uh, thank you for the offer Mike. That's really sweet of you."

His smile faded a bit. "I'm sensing a 'but' here." He sounded defeated and Anala felt guilty.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

Disappointment clouded his features. He looked at her for a moment before he smiled again, albeit less brightly and strangely enough, alarm bells went off in her head. "Next time then." And with that he walked away.

Anala walked slowly down the hall. In another lifetime, would she have been normal? Just another teenager whose worries involved boys, school, and inconsequential things instead of fearing for her life? Maybe in another life she would have said yes to Mike's invite. Anala sighed. The thought of normalcy was nice but this was her life. She was keeping Mike out of danger by refusing him, because soon, she would be back where she always found herself ending up: in Hell. Anala made her way to her locker, dismissing her thoughts. As she opened it, a small white envelope fell out and onto the floor. Picking it up, Anala saw that there was writing on it. In a flawless script in black ink were the words _Nice Try. _Anala opened the envelope and saw the money she had given to Jasper the day before.

Even as annoyance prickled at her, Anala found herself smiling in disbelief. _Unbelievable. _She shouldn't have been surprised Emmett had found a way to not accept the money. With a sigh she put the money in her pocket and headed to her first class. There was a substitute teacher today. An old man with thinning white hair and wire framed glasses perched on his nose. He didn't seem particularly inclined to teach a class today since he sat reading a newspaper and there was a thick book sitting on the desk in front of him. There were instructions for a simple assignment on the board behind him and above it _Mr. Michaels _was written in a quick scrawl. As Anala took her seat, Rosalie Hale occupied the one next to her. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail and her golden eyes met her own surprised ones. Anala was sure Rosalie did not like her. Ever since the night she and Nolan had gone to their home, Rosalie was either glaring at them or staring at them thoughtfully, as if she was trying to make up her mind on something. Today though, Rosalie Hale was smiling. Her ruby red lips were parted in a lovely smile and her eyes were bright. She was stunning.

"You're having lunch with us today."

Anala blinked. "Pardon?"

"You and Nolan are having lunch with us today." The blonde repeated. "For two reasons. First, we all like you two so far. Even Edward, though he still thinks you two are going to kill us." She rolled her eyes as she said it and Anala got the impression that she and Nolan were being severely underestimated by this coven. "Second," Rosalie continued. "Alice saw it."

Anala wasn't sure what to say. "Oh?"

She nodded.

"I thought Alice couldn't see us?"

Rosalie frowned a bit. "She can, just not clearly and not enough to determine anything. She only saw you having lunch with us about twenty minutes ago."

Rosalie was quick to change the subject, flowing from topic to topic smoothly. Anala found herself enjoying their conversation. Rosalie was brutally honest and witty. She noticed other students sending the two of them shocked looks as they talked and laughed. Anala assumed Rosalie wasn't one to talk to other students, let alone in such a friendly manner. Rosalie was talking about how she had recently added more horsepower to Jasper's motorcycle. Anala simply nodded at all the right times. The most she knew about cars was how to pump gas, change a tire and change the oil. Everything Rosalie was speaking of made very little sense but Anala was enjoying her company anyway. Soon class was ending and Rosalie was strutting off to her next class. The morning passed slowly. With every hour that came closer to lunch, the more nervous Anala became. She made her way to her locker as lunch arrived and slowly put her books inside and chewed nervously on her lip.

"Anala!" a high, musical voice called. Anala looked up and saw Alice Cullen walking towards her with a bright smile. Her movements were too fluid to be called walking, dancing seemed more appropriate. Anala watched slightly startled as Alice approached her.

"Oh, um, hi Alice." She murmured shyly. She shut her locker and put her backpack on.

"Ready for lunch?" the pixie-like girl asked. Anala wanted to say 'fuck no' and run but instead she just nodded.

"Good!" Alice said. She hooked her arm through Anala's and began leading them down the hall. "I really like your outfit by the way. Very cute."

Anala blushed and thanked her quietly. Her outfit? Anala wore in a pair of skinny jeans and a dark blue long sleeved cotton shirt with a scoop neck. She had paired the outfit with dark blue suede ankle boots. Anala thought it was pretty simple and wasn't enough of a fashion fanatic to determine what deemed a great outfit consisted of, unlike Alice. Alice rambled on until they entered the cafeteria. The volume in the room lowered significantly and many eyes watched them as they entered.

"Are you going to get some lunch?" Alice asked staring at her with large, golden eyes. Anala shook her head. She felt queasy and nervous.

"No, I'll just buy a bottle of lemonade or something."

After paying for her lemonade, Anala let Alice lead her to where she usually sat with her siblings. As the two girls neared the table, Anala saw her brother sitting next to Rosalie, who was talking to him happily. When they reached the table, Anala slid in next to Nolan and Alice sat next to her. The beautiful blonde turned to her and smiled.

"I told you you'd be having lunch with us."

"It didn't seem like we had much of a choice." Nolan said. Though he seemed more amused by the situation than annoyed.

Their table was receiving a lot of stares and Anala decided to ignore the uncomfortable feel of eyes on her. Emmett sat across from her, picking apart a bagel and she glared at him in exasperation. He grinned at her, seeming to already know what she was going to say.

"You couldn't just take the money?"

Jasper gave her a sheepish look from his seat next to her brother. "I tried," he said.

Anala nodded at him gratefully. "It's not _your_ fault he's stubborn."

Emmett's grin widened. "I told you I wouldn't take it. Give up."

Anala decided not to argue with him and sipped her lemonade. Edward and Bella approached a few minutes later and Anala noticed that Jasper was shifting closer to Nolan, an almost pained look on his pale face. Edward and Bella sat and Edward looked at Anala and her brother for a moment.

"Hello Anala, Nolan." his tone was polite if not slightly wary. Anala felt bad for the vampire and gave him a small smile. "Hello Edward. Hi Bella."

"Hi." The brunette muttered. She seemed upset about something as she began to eat the sandwich on her tray. Surprisingly, Edward was the one to begin conversation.

"So," he began. "Emmett mentioned you two lived in Chicago. Why did you move to Forks of all places?"

To hide. To survive. To go unnoticed. Any of those seemed to fit but Anala didn't speak them aloud. The others seemed curious to hear their answer as well because focus was on them now.

"It wasn't really a decision, it was kind of a last minute arrangement." Nolan explained. "Our house belongs to a friend of ours, Javan, and he let us move here since he's never used it. He likes the city."

Thinking of Javan made Anala worry. He said he would meet them in Forks the day they left but didn't say when. Knowing some of the things he'd ended up involved in didn't reassure her in the least. Anala silently prayed for his protection.

"Is he still in Chicago?" Alice asked curiously.

"No," Anala said. "The day we left he was going to catch a plane. We're not sure where he was going though. He travels a lot."

That was only half true. But no one other than Nolan knew that. Alice seemed to go into a trance for a few moments and Edward looked at his sister before glancing at her and Nolan. Once Alice snapped out of it, talk flowed easily between them all. Anala could feel Emmett look at her as he talked with Jasper and Edward. She tried to pay attention to what Rosalie was saying to her and would reply in turn to her words but the golden eyes across from her made her feel bare. She wondered if he knew how his gaze affected her.

Outside, near the edge of the school grounds, a pale, skeletal figure stood near the trees. Its frayed, threadbare clothes had long since lost their color and were covered in rust colored stains and dirt. The cadaver-like body twitched anxiously. Nostrils flared as dull orange eyes searched around wildly, looking for the source of what caught its attention. A low animalistic whimper escaped blue, lifeless lips and it began tearing at itself restlessly with a clawed hand; scratching its grey skin, tearing at limp, dull hair. An impossibly wide grin spread across its face and a red tongue ran over sharp pointed teeth.

Anala heaved a sigh of relief as the last bell rang, releasing her from the overly bright classroom. Students rushed around her as she made her way to her locker. The noise volume seemed to go from loud to louder as more and more students moved through the halls, talking, yelling and laughing. Anala hurried and got her things quickly, wishing to get out of the full halls. As she exited the building and headed towards the parking lot she spotted Alice, Rosalie and Jasper with Nolan as he leaned against the car, joint between his lips. Alice and Rosalie seemed to be pleading with him about something as Jasper looked on in amusement. As she neared, Rosalie stalked up to her, took her hand and stared her in the eye.

"Say yes."

Her eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Yes to what?"

Nolan pushed of the car and handed her the joint. "They want us to go to their house."

"It would mean a lot to Esme if you came." Alice said. "It'll be fun, I promise. Besides, we live close so it isn't as if you'll be going far."

Anala took a few drags of the joint and Nolan smirked at her. "I have a feeling we aren't getting much of a choice again."

While this was an admittedly amusing situation, Anala didn't really know how to react in situations like this. There were only a handful of people they considered friends and that was after years of knowing them. Socializing was something Anala and Nolan only did in certain situations and making friends was never really an option. Anala looked at Alice's pleading face then to her brother.

She sighed and Alice smiled widely, and bounced excitedly.

"I didn't even say anything Alice."

The petite girl laughed. "you didn't have to. It was either now or in another twenty minutes."

Anala hit the joint and passed it to Nolan. Across the lot, Edward was holding his car door open as Bella climbed in and walked around to the driver side where Emmett stood. They talked for a moment and Edward was soon exiting the parking lot. Rosalie turned to them.

"Edward will be home later."

Jasper jogged over to his brother and they climbed into Emmett's large jeep. Anala entered the car with Nolan and surprisingly, Rosalie and Alice entered the back seat. Nolan passed back the joint and Anala took it, wondering how she ended up in such a strange situation.

As Alice promised, being in the Cullen home was fun. Esme greeted them with welcome surprise and they were given a tour of the house. The house was very large and open. Large glass windows gave clear views into the surrounding forests and let in lots of natural light. It was beautiful. The collection of graduation caps made Anala laugh at the sheer amount that were in the large frame. It was ridiculous how many times they went through high school. Anala had only completed it once before and was finding that twice was one too many. At one point Emmett and Jasper dragged Nolan away and Anala was left with Alice and Rosalie. After a couple of hours, Edward returned home, distracting Alice and giving Anala a chance to attempt to get some homework done. She had noticed an hour prior that a woman seemed to be moving though the house. Her long copper hair was pulled away from her face and her green eyes seemed to observe them with both familiarity and curiosity. She wore a simple burgundy dress that fell to her ankles and brown boots that laced up, disappearing under the hem of the dress. She was a beautiful woman and seemed to liven when Edward arrived, making her presence in the home strong enough to seem to physically press down on Anala.

Anala sat on one of the couches in the living room, one leg crossed over the other with an open notebook on her lap and a pen in hand, tapping lightly on the blank page as she thought of how to begin the paper she didn't want to write. Edward sat at the piano, his fingers gliding fluidly over the ivory keys and filling the house with sound while the red headed woman stood behind him, a gentle hand on his shoulder as she stared down at him with soft eyes. Edward continued to play as if lost to his own mind. Anala observed the woman and found herself slowly beginning to draw her on the blank page of her notebook. She wondered what she was doing here, who she was.

She registered the sound of a car in the driveway and the sound of Carlisle arriving home but Anala didn't stop what she was doing. Silent as a shadow, Carlisle entered her peripheral vision and Anala looked up. The doctor had a smile on his face and his lips parted to speak. His golden eyes glanced down at her notebook and he froze. Half a second later Edward stopped playing and looked at Carlisle then at her in shock. Carlisle looked her in the eye.

"Anala, who is that woman?" he asked slowly. His tone was careful. The woman was now smiling at Carlisle, eyes bright. Anala gripped her pen in unease.

"I . . . I don't know."

"But you've seen her before?" he asked.

Anala nodded. "Do you know her?" she asked quietly.

Carlisle sat next to her, eyes curious. "I do," he said. "Anala, where have you seen her?"

Edward was now staring intently at her and Anala shifted. There was no way out of this. Lying wouldn't work, Carlisle recognized her.

"I . . . you wouldn't believe me if I told you." She whispered.

"Try us," Edward said.

"Here," she murmured. "I've seen her here."

"I don't understand." Carlisle tilted his head.

Anala looked at the woman again. Her red-brown hair was the same shade as Edward's and looking closer, she could see that they looked similar. They had the same cheekbones and the same eyes, though they were not the same color. She understood now, the way she behaved near the vampire, the loving look in her eyes.

"She's his mother, isn't she?"

It was quiet for a moment.

"What do you mean you've seen her here?" Carlisle asked again.

"How do you know she's my mother?" Edward questioned.

"She's been here for a few hours." Anala said, ignoring Edward's question.

Edward looked disbelieving. "Really Anala, how do you know her?"

Anala shut her notebook. "I'm telling you the truth."

Edward's mother was moving closer to her beginning to speak and Anala was starting to get a headache.

_You can see me._

She was within touching distance, reaching towards her, and Anala stood, grabbed her bag and jacket and left as quickly as she could. She passed the Camero since Nolan had the keys and took off into the forest.

Carlisle stared at the drawing of Elizabeth Masen. Even though the drawing was in black ink he could picture the brilliant bronze hair, redder than Edward's own, and her intelligent green eyes. How could have Anala possibly known this woman was Edward's mother? More so, how did she know what the woman looked like? It didn't make any sense. _I've seen her here. _What did that _mean_? Carlisle could hear Nolan and his other two sons on the stairs, the latter talking animatedly to each other. Nolan entered the room and frowned lightly.

"Where's my sister?"

"She left." Edward was frowning at the notebook in Carlisle's hands.

"Why?"

Carlisle stood and held out the notebook to him. "Anala said she's seen this woman here. Do you know what she meant?"

Nolan looked at the drawing. "Yes, she's been here . . ." his voice trailed off. "Oh."

"Nolan, what do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

Wintry eyes stared into his deeply for a long moment. Those eyes served as a reminder that no matter how human these mysterious siblings seemed to be, there was something alien about them that felt wrong.

Nolan sighed and sat in an armchair. "Edward, your mother is a ghost."

"Ghosts don't exist." Edward retorted.

"Neither do vampires."

The boy had a point. Edward gave him an exasperated look and Carlisle smiled.

"Just because you can't see something, doesn't mean it does not exist. People are so focused on convincing themselves that only things that they can see are real because they are afraid of the unknown. It can't be helped. It's human nature."

"Yes," Edward agreed. "But I'm not human."

"That's true. But you used to be. Don't give yourself so much credit. Just because you're immortal and undead it doesn't make you different than any other human on the planet. You still have the same basic instincts. Survival and familiarity: good, different: potentially dangerous and bad. Ever since we can remember, Anala and I have always had another instinct so to speak, a sixth sense if you want to make a cliché out of it."

So you can see the dead?" Emmett asked.

"Among other things."

Carlisle had never thought of the existence of ghosts. He had questioned his faith countless of times and had never had a reason to believe spirits lingered on this earth. He had been taught that a soul was either allowed into heaven or damned to hell. He had never had a reason to believe spirits stayed on this earth after death. He was not a gullible man and was not one to have the proverbial wool pulled over his eyes but something about the young man's tone made him start to believe he was being completely truthful.

Edward looked at him incredulously. "You can't be serious."

You don't believe me?" Nolan asked, looking unsurprised.

"No, I don't."

"That's alright." The young man said lightly. "You are not the first vampire I've had to convince I wasn't lying or insane."

Carlisle kept that small bit of information in his mind.

"Ghosts don't exist." Edward was adamant in his opinion.

"Again, neither do you." Nolan countered.

His son's lips pressed into a thin line.

"Alright," Carlisle interrupted. "Say for the moment that I believe you. How?"

"When a person dies, they leave an impression of themselves behind that tends to linger for a few days, in most cases. In places like hospitals where death is common, the energy will gather and grow in a constant flow of absorbing and releasing."

Jasper spoke next. "So you can sense the impression?"

"Yes, but that's not what I'm referring to. Actually Jasper, you can probably sense the impressions and not even notice it."

"I can?"

Nolan nodded. "Empaths are sensitive to the emotions surrounding them. A soul's impression is mostly emotions. I wouldn't be surprised if as a child your emotional state would change rapidly or if you could sense a spirit or the impressions in a room where someone died. Focus it enough and you could pick out what is actual emotion and what is residual energy of one who has passed."

Carlisle leaned forward, terribly interested. The rest of the house was silent, his wife and daughters listening in. "so he'll pick up on Elizabeth's impression?"

Nolan shook his head. "No, he'd pick up on _her_. She did not die here. There is no impression of her soul here, just her actual soul. It may be hard for you to grasp but she _is_ here. I can see her. I can hear her."

"Prove it then." Edward challenged. "Give me something that isn't just what you say."

Nolan tilted his head slightly and stared Edward straight in the eye. When he spoke next, an eerie sensation crawled up Carlisle's spine.

"The gold pendant," Nolan said softly. "The Blue Jay, you gave it to Esme nearly thirty years ago. You gave Alice an old chain of hers that your grandmother gave her before her wedding along with one of her old bracelets. You may hate what you are but she is exceptionally grateful to Carlisle for saving you."

There was complete silence.

Nolan chuckled. "She said, and I quote, 'my son is too stubborn. Moody too! That boy has too much of his father in him. Both drove me absolutely mad sometimes!'" He laughed again, louder this time. "You have her smart ass remarks; I'll give you that Edward."

Edward was frozen at the piano bench. Carlisle stared at the obsidian haired teen in front of him in wonder. Such a gift to possess! Communication with the dead was a thing of fairytales had legends. There was no possible way for Nolan to know these things yet there he sat, recounting them as if he had been there. Carlisle had often wondered if Elizabeth Masen would've been angry if she knew what kind of existence he had cursed her only son to endure. Now he had his answer. It felt as if a weight had been heaved off of him. It was all terribly fascinating. Who _were_ Anala and Nolan Cathari? Questions flashed through his head at lightning speed.

"How can you hear her? Do you communicate with all spirits this way? Where is she? How does it work?"

Nolan grinned a bit and Carlisle felt a bit embarrassed by is over eagerness.

"It varies. Sometimes it's out loud and sometimes, like now, it's in my head. It's always different, at times they never say a word but we can pick up on thoughts and emotions, on their presence. Not all spirits are strong enough to hold solid forms, especially not as long as Elizabeth has so far. She's standing just to the right of Edward and as to how it works is a complicated question; there are many aspects and theories to that."

Nolan stood and stretched lazily, running a hand over his dark hair. Carlisle saw Jasper's eyes trail to where his shirt had ridden up, exposing a sliver of skin between the hem of his shirt and his jeans. While Carlisle loved his wife and was unfalteringly faithful, Nolan and his sister were truly beautiful. There was a sensuality about them that seemed both dangerous and innocent. Though it was a strange combination, it seemed very fitting.

"While I would love to stay and chat, I need to go and make sure my sister is alright."

Carlisle winced internally. "Ah, could you send my apologies to her? I did not mean to upset her, truly."

Nolan shook his head, I doubt you upset her."

"Then why did she leave?" Emmett asked in confusion.

"Anala," Nolan hesitated. "She's always been sensitive to these things, much more so than myself. It all takes a toll on her both mentally and emotionally. Physically, even. That's why living here has been difficult; Forks has an unusual amount of energy for some reason, especially spiritual. Going to school has been exceptionally more difficult. It's exhausting and can hurt her, hurt us. Elizabeth probably got too close and she panicked."

Esme appeared with Nolan's jacket and backpack. He thanked her as he took them and Carlisle handed him Anala's notebook. He stared down at the sketch of Edward's mother for a long moment.

His voice fell to a near whisper. "This all may seem interesting or useful, but for us, it's a curse. There are things out there that shouldn't be seen and don't want to be seen. Spirits can sense if you can see them and you never know how they'll react."

Nolan seemed lost to a memory. His frozen eyes were far away and Carlisle wondered what was going though his mind, what kind of horrors resided behind his gaze. He placed the notebook into his bag and began to leave.

"Wait!" Edward called. He stopped him at the threshold, eyes uneasy. "Is she—is my mother trapped here? Spirits are supposed to . . . 'move on', right? Am I keeping her from doing that?"

"No Edward," he said quietly. "She just likes to check in on you every once in a while. You are her only son after all."

"Check in from where?"

"I only know of the dead here. Not of where they go."

And with that, he left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **believe it or not. this chapter is actually the beginning of chapter 5. i wrote, and am still writing this fanfic in novel form so you can guess as to how confusing it can be to upload. I'm currently on chapter 7 and some of these characters are not playing nice in my head. assholes. this is a bit of a filler because the next chapter definitely confirms the whole 'Anala and Nolan are not human' thing. *sigh* the things I'm putting these characters through. I'm twisted.

so next chapter is up! let me know what you think! love it? hate it?

enjoy :)

Nearly a month had passed since learning of Anala and her brother's unique gift and Emmett was growing restless. His curiosity had not lessened, instead doing the exact opposite. It grew like a stubborn weed that no amount of pulling and clipping could stop from sprouting. The two seemed even more mysterious now that he knew of their ability to see the dead. He and the others had tried to get more from them but were repeatedly told that there wasn't much more to know about their ability. Emmett wasn't convinced, none of them were, but it was impossible to get Anala or Nolan to say more.

Edward especially had a hard time giving in. He hounded the twins for days, demanding answers to his unanswered and avoided questions. Ever the skeptic, his brother. Though, the experience with his mother seemed to convince him as he took to interrogating them. Nolan had finally had enough and threatened violence if Edward didn't stop upsetting him and his sister with is queries and speculation. At first his brother seemed to disregard the threat but seeing the flashing celeste blue eyes glare frostily at him appeared to have reminded not only Edward, but all of them that while they didn't look very threatening, Anala and Nolan _were_ potential dangers, even if they did not know how.

After that, Emmett had found ways to become closer to Anala. He seemed to gravitate towards her, wanting to touch her, envelop himself in the unusual scent that seemed to soothe him and rile him to near insanity at the same time. She was an enigma and he was going to figure her out. While he could not read her thoughts nor did he know of her past, Emmett was learning about her. Like how she hated coffee, but loved tea. Though she was a skilled artist, from the few sketches he had seen the work didn't seem to have much sense to them, looking like jumbles of random images. She bit her lip when she was nervous or focused and too many people speaking to her at once made her anxious. All these little things Emmett had picked up on by simply paying attention. But it wasn't enough. Learning these things only pushed him to want more.

His inner demon practically purred when he caught sight of the very woman he had been thinking of. She and Nolan exited the blue Camero. As they walked towards where Emmett stood with his siblings, he barely suppressed a groan. Anala would be the end of him.

Sometimes he wondered if she was beautiful just to torture him. The first thing that caught his attention was her jeans. The black skinny jeans hugged her hips and legs flawlessly and Emmett could only imagine how fine her ass looked. But that wasn't what had piqued his interest and arousal. No, what had had transfixed him was the strategically placed horizontal rips in the thighs. The slivers of smooth warm-toned skin seemed to taunt him and Emmett wanted nothing more than to see if it was as soft as it looked. The high heeled ankle boots emphasized the curves of her legs and hips and seemed to have caught Alice's attention because she hummed appreciatively. Her long hair danced as a gust of wind blew through the parking lot and the red scarf around her neck contrasted brightly against the dark grey of her jacket, making her skin look warm and inviting and her eyes brighter.

Emmett glared at a small trio of boys some ways away as they blatantly raked their gazes over her. The image of ripping their eyes out of their heads came to mind.

**_Mine_**_._

His eyes met Anala's as she and Nolan made their way across the lot and satisfaction filled him as her cheeks went pink and her heart picked up slightly. He had noticed how she looked at him. He knew he affected her, how could he not? Vampires were beautiful for a reason. Though she seemed . . . reluctant? Wary?

Emmett frowned.

While Anala and Nolan could pass as normal, confident teenagers, they seemed damaged, deadened almost. There was a sadness and pain to them and Emmett wondered if that was why neither sibling seemed to fully trust his family. They were a bit shy and closed off at times but still friendly. They had all found it easy to like the twins but Nolan and Anala Cathari had many secrets. Sometimes there would be an emptiness in their eyes that unnerved Emmett. Esme worried over them, Carlisle speculated some sort of prolonged abuse and the rest of them were caught somewhere in between.

As soon as the two teens were close enough, Rosalie linked her arm with Anala's. Seeing his ex-wife and the girl Emmett was determined to call his own getting along so well had been strange at first but now the vampire found it unbelievably sexy. Especially after Rosalie had commented on how soft Anala's lips looked, that had given birth to many steamy fantasies of the two women together and much irritation in Edward. Though he envied their closeness, he thought Anala was good for Rosalie. Rose was quick to whisk the emerald-eyed beauty away with a flip of her blonde hair and the click-clack of heels on the pavement met his ears as they walked towards the school.

Anala was relieved Rosalie pulled her away when she did. Emmett's penetrating stare made her flustered. Those honey-toned eyes made heat flare inside her and as she neared, Anala had the sudden urge to reach out and feel his smooth alabaster skin under her fingers. She often wondered what went through his mind as he stared at her that way. The intensity of his gaze made Anala wonder if she had done something to upset him in some way, as sometimes he would begin to frown, like a minute ago in the parking lot.

"He likes you, you know."

Anala blinked and looked at the blonde vampiress next to her.

"What?"

Rosalie inclined her head, gesturing down the hall to where Mike Newton stood with a group of his friends along with Bella and Edward. Mike glanced at her for a moment before focusing on a short, curly haired girl named Jessica.

"Mike Newton." Rosalie stated.

"uh, yes, I know." Anala opened her locker and pulled off her jacket. "he asked me out on a date a while back. It was a bit awkward."

Rosalie laughed lightly; a clear, high sound that sounded more like singing than laughter. "you're too good for him anyway."

No, she thought. She really wasn't. Anala grabbed her books for the morning classes and placed them in her bag. As she and Rosalie walked down the hall, Anala stared out of the long row of windows that showed the parking lot and the forest beyond. She felt as if she were being watched. A sinking feeling had been building in the pit of her stomach and was making her uneasy. She was afraid something would happen, or go horribly wrong. Anala bit her lip. She really needed to stop doing this to herself. If she continued making herself so anxious and paranoid she'd rip all of her hair out and lose her mind completely.

As she continued through the day, the sinking in her stomach began demanding more and more of her attention and causing her anxiety to reach dangerous levels. Anala could not get over the sensation that there was _something _she needed to take notice of. The bell for lunch echoed loudly in her head, causing her to jump out of her stupor. Anala made her way outside to the courtyard. She needed to clear her head and the fresh air seemed to help. It was drizzling lightly and Anala stood under an awning, inches from where the rain fell. The distant forest seemed too still but Anala figured it was due to the rain. A touch on her shoulder caused Anala to whirl around, hand over her racing heart as if to keep it from jumping out of her chest. She found herself relaxing so quickly at the sight of Emmett Cullen that it startled her at how his looming presence seemed to soothe her so thoroughly.

"Sorry," he said, smiling. "I called your name but you didn't seem to hear me. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Anala smiled reassuringly. "I was just lost in thought."

Emmett stared at her with that deep, probing gaze of his. His eyes were a pale gold today, almost yellow, showing that he had fed recently, no more than a day ago. Anala couldn't stop herself from reaching up and brushing her fingertips over the smooth skin just below his eye. While it was solid and cool, his flesh felt like silk, tempting her to touch him more and for a moment, for a small fleeting moment, Anala allowed herself to pretend she could have this. She gently ran her thumb over his cheekbone. Emmett continued to gaze down at her and Anala pulled away, blushing hotly.

She murmured an apology as embarrassment flooded her system and Anala tried to move around the tall, mesomorphic vampire and get as far away as possible. Emmett seemed to have a different idea because Anala felt Emmett grab her arm and trap her between the wall and his broad body. She avoided looking at him as she attempted to move around him once more only to be stopped again. Anala blushed at his close proximity. She watched as he lifted a hand and very slowly, laid it gently over her thudding heart, sending an electric current racing through her limbs. His eyes closed and Anala was surprised at how serene he looked. His beautiful features softened and a trace of a smile was on his lips. Anala's heart quickened slightly. His gentle smile became more noticeable.

"I can hear your heart beating." He whispered. "I can hear the blood rushing through you; feel the heat coming off your body." He stepped closer so that they were almost touching. Anala felt her face become warmer as he leaned down, eyes still closed. He leaned his forehead against hers. "It's intoxicating. And your _scent-"_

He cut himself off and opened his eyes. Anala was left breathless at how devastatingly beautiful his eyes were. Anala bit her lip nervously. His large frame was still and he held his self with an effortless confidence, every inch of him radiating power, but from the look on his face, Emmett just looked thoughtful. Slowly, as though approaching something scared and skittish and ready to bolt, Emmett slowly leaned in and softly nuzzled his face into her neck, inhaling. Anala's breathing became shallow as his lips gently brushed her skin and heat flared between her thighs and gasped as Emmett suddenly pulled back. He gently cupped Anala's chin in one large hand and stroked her cheek with the other. Anala was awed and curious and slightly wary, but she could not bring herself to feel fear while in the presence of this beautiful predator. Emmett's gaze became impossibly more intense. Anala could see the different emotions in his eyes. He leaned down so his face was inches away from hers. Anala felt her heart thudding and blushed when she remembered he could hear it. Emmett's lips were almost touching hers and Anala pulled back. Emmett gripped her around the waist tightly with on strong arm, his large hand splayed against her lower back.

"Please," Anala whimpered, trembling. "Don't."

"Don't run from me," he whispered.

"I . . . I'm not—"

"You are. I can smell your desire. It pours off you in waves but you're resisting. Why Anala?"

"I can't," she told him, hating the way her voice broke. "Let go." She pushed at him but the muscled perfection didn't budge.

"Anala—" he began pleadingly.

"No!" tears were beginning to well in her eyes, blurring her vision as her earlier anxiety resurfaced. She swallowed thickly and exhaled slowly. "Just— let go of me."

Emmett stepped away after a moment of hesitation and Anala reentered the building as her tears began to fall.

_Terror and rage; the two powerful emotions tore through her as she struggled from her place on the wall. Pain caused her limbs to scream at her to be still but Anala continued to fight against her bonds. Her eyes never left her brother's face even though tears blurred the image of him strung up by his wrists like slaughtered cattle. Overlapping slashes and cuts littered his body, steadily leaking blood and painting his flesh crimson, the blood running down his body forming puddle on top of the stone ground beneath his feet._

_The whip cracked through the air, connecting with Nolan's side. He groaned his eyes dull and glazed from pain and blood loss. A hand gripped her chin and she was forced to stare into cold azure eyes. _

_"There's no one to blame but yourself. You did this to him, not I." _

_Don't speak. Don't listen._

_"Every one of those wounds is your responsibility Anala. How does it feel to know you're the cause of your brother's pain? To know that if you didn't exist this wouldn't be happening to him? How many times will you hurt him until he dies?"_

_No. Shut up, don't listen. Don't speak. Anala shut her eyes as hot tears streamed down her face. No. no, please. It's not my fault. It's not my fault. It's not. I'm sorry._

_"Stop." Nolan whispered hoarsely._

_The hand on her chin tightened. "Silence!" he barked. _

Anala sat up as if she'd been shocked. Her heart raced and Anala shivered. Her bedroom was dark, the only light coming from the small gap in the curtains and her alarm clock. 5:00 am glared at her in bold red light, reminding Anala of Nolan's bloody frame. Her face felt wet and Anala hastily wiped away the salty tears. She stood and headed into the bathroom. The light seemed overly bright and stung her irises.

Looking in the mirror she couldn't help but frown. The dead look in her eyes only served to remind her of how empty she was. Whatever _this_ was, it wasn't living. Anala averted her gaze, not wanting to see the blank eyes anymore. She splashed cool water on her face and exited her bedroom. She could hear that the television was on as she descended the stairs and found Nolan sitting on the floor in front of the couch, sipping a glass of vodka and orange juice.

"Want one?" he asked as she sat down next to him, never taking his eyes off the screen.

"Sure," she muttered.

He stood and left, returning a few moments later with a glass. He poured in the drinks and handed it to her silently, picking up his own glass as he did so. Anala took a deep pull. The tangy orange dulled the burn of the vodka and it settled into a warm pool in her belly. Nolan shifted, pulling one leg up from its crossed position and placed his foot flat on the floor, tucking his leg to his chest and rested his elbow on it. He lightly swirled the contents of his glass.

"Couldn't sleep either?" he asked.

"Nightmares." She replied and took another sip of her drink.

Nolan was quiet for a long moment, staring blankly at the TV screen.

"Do you think we're cursed to suffer?" he whispered brokenly. Anala's heart ached.

"I don't know."

"Sometimes I think we are. Every time things get better or- or something honestly _good_ happens, something comes and tears us down again. It's only a matter of time, right?" Nolan took another sip and smiled slightly. "Jasper kissed me."

Anala couldn't stop a smile from forming. "Really?"

He looked at her. "Yeah, a couple nights ago. I was in the kitchen and I saw him outside." His smile faded. "We shouldn't get attached."

The way he said it felt as if he were trying to convince himself that if he said it enough times, it would be easier to do. But she knew it was already happening. They _were _becoming attached. Anala didn't want to become attached. They couldn't.

"We can't, Nolan."

"I know, but . . ."

He didn't need to finish that thought. Anala knew that this could end badly. Getting involved with the Cullen's . . .

They sat together until the sky lightened and it was eventually time to get ready for school. Her brother's somber mood seemed to worsen, making him agitated. As they, drove Anala couldn't help but think of what Nolan had said about them being cursed. Maybe fate was playing the cruelest of jokes on them and was laughing at their suffering. Was this how they were to go on for all eternity? She didn't believe she could survive this way. Anala stared out the window. She'd rather die. There was no way she'd survive this hell for any number of years again. She was too tired, too drained.

The school parking lot was nearly completely empty of students by the time Nolan pulled into the school. Surprisingly, Alice and Edward stood near the entrance. As she and Nolan approached the immobile vampires, Anala could see the anxiety in Alice's expression despite her smile.

"What is it Alice?" Nolan asked as he pulled a joint out of his pocket, he lit it and took a deep pull.

"We caught the scent of a vampire last night." Edward stated. A vampire? Anala thought he seemed awfully worked up over one lone nomad. "We followed the trail through town and it led out of town towards Port Angeles so we think whoever they were was just passing through."

"So?" her brother asked blandly.

"So, you should avoid wandering around the woods for a few days, just to be safe."

Nolan rolled his eyes and passed Anala the joint. She took a drag, glaring at the brick building they stood in front of.

"We can handle a single vampire Edward. But thanks for the warning."

Edward was quiet for a moment as he gave Nolan a challenging look. "And how exactly can you _handle _a vampire, Nolan?"

Her brother merely smirked at him and sat on one of the stone steps. Anala hit the joint a couple more times and passed it back to him.

"You wouldn't be this bothered by a nomad passing through town." Anala observed. "What's going on, really?"

Edward and Alice exchanged a glance and after a moment of silent conversation between them, Alice spoke. "Sometime back, a nomad named James tried to kill Bella. He almost succeeded but we got there just in time and killed him."

Edward looked grim. Alice continued.

"One of the vampires he was traveling with was his mate, Victoria. Recently, there've been a series of killings in Seattle.

"Vampire? Anala asked.

Alice nodded, usually bright eyes serious. "Newborns. Victoria is building an army. She wants revenge for the death of her mate and she believes that to accomplish that she needs Bella dead."

"How romantic." Nolan muttered.

No one reacted to his comment and Alice continued to speak. "we don't know if the vampire was one of hers or not but it's better to be cautious."

Nolan blew out a cloud of smoke and watched it dissolve onto the cool air. He passed Anala the joint.

"Well that's fucked." He said. "Does Bella know?"

"Yes." Edward replied.

"I wonder why she hasn't left you yet."

Edward glared and took a step forward.

"Don't look at me like that. A _human_ girl dating a vampire finds out that a vampire _army_ is out for her blood and none of it would've happened if she wasn't with said vampire boyfriend in the first place; none of it would be happening to her. She's either insane or suicidal. Or both. Though if you ask me, she's after something she wants out of all of this." By the look on Edward's face, it seemed he wasn't far off the mark. Nolan stood. "I hope her funeral's nice. Be sure to tell her family you got her killed."

He headed into the school, not looking back. Edward looked livid and Anala shook her head.

"Please don't take what my brother said personally. He didn't mean it." she assured him. "He's had a bad night. I don't think he's slept either. It's the anger talking."

"Anger or not, there was truth to his words!" Edward's anger and frustration clouded his features. "Everything he said was right. If she had never become involved with in the first place none of this would have happened. I tried to stay away and I failed. If it weren't for me Bella would be safe . . ."

Anala finished her last drag of the joint and crushed it under her shoe. "That's really none of my business Edward. I haven't known any of you long enough to pass any judgment. By being with a vampire, a human is at risk. Especially humans as they are you're natural food source and cannot defend themselves against you. She's aware of the risks. If she doesn't understand the magnitude of that risk then that is something you should speak to her about." Edward frowned as they entered the building.

As Anala entered her first period class and apologized for her tardiness, Rosalie seemed to focus on her with a strange look. "What happened with Emmett?" she whispered when the teacher turned. "He's been brooding since yesterday afternoon. Did you argue or something?"

Anala sighed and began taking down the notes on the board. "No, not exactly." _We shouldn't get attached. _"I just, shouldn't get involved." She murmured. And it was true. She _shouldn't _but could she stay away? "It's better this way." She whispered, trying to convince herself it were true.

When lunch finally arrived, Anala found Nolan sitting at the Cullen table, Jasper looking at him worriedly, as he stared blankly out the window. She could see his sweater was soaked from rain but it didn't seem to bother him. Anala sat next to him and gently pushed his hood down and pushed his wet hair away from his face.

"You could've at least worn your jacket."

Nolan was tense, his hands fisted in the front pocket of his damp sweater and his jaw muscles twitched. Jasper seemed to cringe away from him. Edward and Bella made their way over and sat. Seeming to notice Nolan's foul mood the brown-eyed girl grimaced lightly.

"What's wrong with _you_?"

Nolan's glacial stare was on her so quickly she seemed to freeze in place. Anala smoothed her hand down his back.

"Don't." she murmured. Nolan stood slowly, carefully. His eyes resembled an arctic storm, unbearably cold and unforgiving. He picked up his backpack and made his way through the masses of students and exited outside. Jasper stared after him, looking as if he were contemplating following him.

"Leave him be." Anala told him.

"Why is he so upset?" the stoic man asked her. "he wouldn't tell me anything. His anger is scorching."

The others were looking at her as well, curious to know why Nolan was so different today. "Sometimes his anger get's the better of him. It's best to leave him alone for now. And Jasper, don't try and get him to say what's bothering him. If he wants to tell you he'll do it when he's ready."

Anala had been avoiding him nearly all morning. Emmett had heard what she had told Rosalie in class earlier_. I just, shouldn't get involved._ _It's_ _better this way_. What did that mean? It wasn't better. Having her was better. Being with her was better. The more he thought about it the more he wondered if it was him she was really running from. Yes, she had run yesterday, but she'd wanted him. Emmett knew she did. _Then what was it? Why is she resisting?_ She seemed frightened but none of it seemed directed at him. What was she afraid of?

Emmett had pondered it ceaselessly through the night until the news of a vampire passing through had taken his attention. And even still, Anala was always in the back of his mind. Her face, her hair, and the strange scent he had nearly decoded like a puzzle in his mind; Jasmine, honeysuckle and sandalwood with hints of lavender, all blending with an alluring dark undertone of _something_. It was rich and sensuous, almost pungent but too concealed by the other properties that made up her hypnotic aroma. The thought of it caused venom to pool in his mouth and his gums to ache. His cock filled as the monster in him roared and hissed, scratching desperately under the surface. **_Go!_**_ Find her! _ Emmett stiffened in his seat and swallowed hard, hands fisting on his desk. He needed to calm down. Scaring a room full of human children would not smooth over well if he had to explain why they had to move to his family. _Well, I was sitting in class and thinking of Anala made me aroused beyond all reason. Ripping my desk in half was the only way for me regain my bearings but since there were witnesses I had to kill them all. So you see it truly wasn't my fault._ Yeah, that would absolutely go over well.

"Señor Cullen, ¿Podría por favor lea el siguiente paso?"

Emmett looked at his teacher. "sí, Señorita Ruiz."

His thoughts drifted to Jasper, who sat a few classrooms away. The usually collected man was out of sorts. Nolan seemed as if he was restraining the urge to crack more than a few skulls and Jasper was at a loss since he was unable to manipulate his emotions into calming and the light-eyed boy wouldn't tell him what was bothering him. Emmett decided to avoid Nolan for the time being. He had a habit of finding amusement in poking at agitated animals so to speak, and Nolan currently resembled a caged wolf. Emmett knew instinctively to not fuck with that one or he'd regret it. He may be a simple man of simple needs but he was in no way a stupid one.

When the nasally, piercing screech of the bell harassed his sensitive eardrums Emmett was glad to be leaving.

"Emmett, could you wait a moment please?" Señorita Ruiz's heavily accented voice stopped him and Emmett turned to her and smiled politely while internally groaning. The dark haired woman swallowed as her pulse quickened. For a moment he entertained the thought of pulling her body to his and sinking his teeth into her throat and letting the sweet, hot blood fill him. She would be dead before she even knew what had happened. It would be so easy to dispose of her.

"Yes, Señorita Ruiz?" he asked, keeping his voice low and smooth.

The first tangs of arousal wafted towards him as she cleared her throat. Emmett inwardly smirked. She didn't strike his fancy. Maybe if she was shorter, with longer hair and had more of an hourglass shape to her slim figure. Perhaps if she were younger. Green eyes wouldn't be bad either.

"Emmett you were a bit distracted today. Is everything alright?"

"I'm sorry. I'm fine, it's just—" he put on a troubled expression. "—my brother Jasper isn't feeling very well today and I'm worried if he should go home or not."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I hope he feels better."

He nodded gratefully.

"Another thing I wanted to talk to you about," Emmett was tempted to sigh in exasperation. "I noticed you are much more ahead in this class than the rest of the students. I would like to place you in my more advanced Spanish class. I think it would be good for you."

"As much as I appreciate it, I'm already taking three AP classes." He looked down regretfully. "I don't know if I could keep up with the extra workload." As if that was a real problem.

The woman looked apologetic. "Yes, yes of course. I understand. High school is such a stressful time."

_It gets more tedious than anything after the first two times._

"I was only suggesting it. If you change your mind, just let me know."

"Thank you ma'am." He smiled and left.

"Aunque sólo fuese mayor." She whispered as the door shut behind him. If only she knew how old he really was.

The rest of his day consisted of Anala avoiding his gaze and the horribly monotonous repetition of a high school student's day. It was miserable.

**translations: **

"Señor Cullen, ¿Podría por favor lea el siguiente paso?" : Mr. Cullen, could you please read the next passage?

"Aunque sólo fuese mayor." : If only he were older.


	9. Chapter 9

**author's note: **well if you dont think i'm totally fucked up n the head you will after these next chapters :D i partially blame a friend of mine for putting the idea for this story in my head but my imagination is 90% insanity. on another note ive been soo blocked lately! im stuck on this fic guys. i hate it -.-

well, enjoy!

His mood considerably brightened when later that evening Alice announced there would be a storm. Meaning they could have a game of baseball. As soon as Carlisle arrived home, they all changed into their jerseys and began running through the forest towards their playing ground. Emmett and Jasper carried the bags of equipment. He sent his brother a smirk.

"You're going down Whitlock."

Jasper darted around a tree. "Bring it McCarty!" he jibbed back as he leaped effortlessly over a large log.

"Boys." He heard Rosalie mutter from somewhere to his right. Some distance ahead of him, Carlisle slowed and stopped, seemingly focused on something on the ground. As Emmett approached his father with the others, he caught the overwhelming stench of blood. It smelled familiar, a scent he had come across thousands of times. Emmett wondered why the scent of a deer, of all things, had the blonde man stopping in his tracks until he saw for himself why.

The deer, or what was left of it, lay on the ground, the lower half of its body partially submerged in the small stream. Blood and entrails were strewn on the ground. The thick coat of skin and fur had been ripped open and torn back, revealing the milky white of its ribcage and cords of muscle. The organs were either spilled out on the ground, torn to pieces, or seemed to be missing all together. Patches of fur and flesh were missing from the carcass of the poor animal and one of its front legs had been torn off, the shredded remains of bone and meat laying a few feet away. The large dark eyes of the mangled corpse were frozen in a wide, terrified stare.

"What do you think did this?" Esme asked. "A mountain lion perhaps?"

"No," Carlisle said. "a mountain lion would've gone for the throat and would have eaten it, not left the meat lying around."

"A rabid dog?" Alice suggested. "There's a smell of an animal here."

The scent of the other animal smelled off to Emmett; sickly and pungent, as if it were sick or dying. It was obvious that the poor creature on the ground had suffered. Whatever had done this had not done it for food. For a moment he thought that maybe the vampire that had passed though did it but the blood was too fresh and they would be able to smell another vampire around.

"Maybe, Carlisle murmured, staring at the bloody scene. "If any of you find it, kill it. It would not do well to have a rabid animal find its way into town."

They flitted through the trees once more, their light mood returning once more, Emmett dismissed the dead buck, opting to bicker with his siblings good-naturedly. Upon reaching the field, thunder rolled above them and lightning flashed brightly across the dark sky. Alice and Carlisle set up the bases and Jasper pulled out one the aluminum bats, giving it a few practice swings. Emmett tossed a baseball to Edward, who was a quarter mile away. The other caught it quickly before throwing it back and he did it over again, tossing it back and forth between them.

"I ain't gonna be on Em's team!" Jasper stated determinedly.

"Good!" he countered. "I wouldn't be able to take your ass down if you were."

The southern soldier snorted as he twirled the bat in his hand in a movement that would be nothing but a blur to the human eye. The storm would hit them as well as the town and as Esme announced the start of the game it began to pour, soaking through their clothes quickly. The rain didn't hinder them at all as they played. Alice pitched the ball and Jasper hit it with a shattering _crack! _Rosalie retrieved it and threw it to Emmett. As soon as his fingers curled around the ball, he shot off to second bass and slammed into Jasper near the marker, their landing making an indent in the wet ground and covering them in mud.

"Out!" Esme called lightly. Emmett whooped happily and gave Jasper a satisfied grin as he sprang to his feet.

"Enjoy it while it lasts. You're gonna lose, man."Jasper's drawl was more pronounced and his eyes twinkled with challenge. Emmett laughed.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that."

Rosalie sighed impatiently. "yes, yes, we all know you're manly prides are at stake here. Can you wrap it up? Today, if you don't mind." her tone was teasing and he rolled his eyes. The next fifteen minutes continued in a similar fashion. They played and argued while Esme admonished them for their occasional supposed 'cheating'. The storm raged on as they played and Emmett was definitely relieved that there were no sociopathic nomads or at-risk clumsy human girls.

Edward stopped directly in the middle of a play on his place on outfield, ball in hand. He turned suddenly towards the tree line and the rest of them stopped as well, listening for whatever caught his attention and for a moment Emmett wondered if last night's nomad had returned. The boy in him was put off by the fact that their game wasn't continuing but the vampire in him was instantly on the defensive, reaching out his senses for any possible threat. Through the pouring rain, a loud, inhuman screech filled the air from nearby. Anala came bursting from the tree line suddenly from Edward's left and tore across the field. Before Emmett could try and guess as to exactly what it was she was doing, a pale figure burst through the trees after her, just close enough to reach out and grab her. In the blink of an eye Anala had disappeared into what looked like black smoke that dispersed just as quickly as it appeared.

The figure stopped in its tracks. Emmett had no choice but to refer to the figure as an '_It'_ simply because he had no idea what exactly it was. It looked like a man; a crazed, wild form of a man. Though it looked humanoid, he could see that it was not quite right to be a human being. The arms and legs slightly too long to be considered normal, the body hunched in a way that made it seem more animal than was sickly pale and gaunt, blue veins easily seen underneath the membrane of grayish skin. It was cadaver-like in its lifelessness. The stringy, tangle of dark hair of this . . . _thing_ was matted with dirt and debris. The threadbare clothes were stained red with large rips in the fabric, revealing more of the creature's ghastly bony frame.

In the split second it took Emmett to take in the sight of the being, it turned to them; its sunken eyes a dull orange color, blank and soulless. It sniffed the air before its thin blue lips spread into an impossibly wide grin, revealing two rows of sharp white teeth protruding neatly from black gums. It threw its head back and released a piercing screech, identical to the first one he'd heard a moment ago and for the first time since being turned, Emmett felt true fear of another creature. It was a hideous sound, inhuman and chilling and deeply _evil._ He was in awe; in awe in the most horrific and stunned way. The putrid animal stench that had been on the buck poured off the creature in miasmic waves. The thing whirled around just as a flash of silver shot through the air and the thing's head suddenly snapped backwards, roaring. The handle of a switchblade was embedded into its eye socket.

Nolan appeared through the trees glaring hatefully at the creature. He was soaked with rain and his black hair was plastered to his head. The front of his shirt was torn by what looked to be claw marks and was soaked with blood. The monster didn't seem all deterred by the knife in its head because it ran at Nolan, its clawed hands twitching. Emmett noticed one of the gnarled hands was coated in dark blood. Anala was suddenly standing between the creature and her brother and Emmett felt panic tear through him. She looked so small and frail, soaked in the rain and her shoulder covered in blood and this being was going straight towards her. Emmett's protective instincts pushed through his shock violently, his body coiled, ready to attack, to protect.

The nightmarish ghoul was on the ground in an instant; black limbs wrapped around its thrashing body. As it struggled its gaze stayed on Anala and Nolan standing in front of it. Snarling and screeching it looked rabid, wild, and desperate, as if killing the two in front of it was all that would ever matter. And maybe it was. Anala and Nolan moved forward, closer. Were they fucking _insane_?! The rain around them seemed to suddenly slow and stop, the droplets hanging mid-air as if gravity had ceased to exist around the two as the rain continued to fall everywhere else. The droplets shifted and morphed, lengthening into sharp needles of water before seeming to crystallize.

_Impossible!_

Emmett tried to make sense of what he was witnessing but was too distracted by the fact that Anala was so close to the struggling creature. His inner demon was uneasy by the present danger she was so near to. The needles, each about an inch thick and three inches long, hovered for a moment before shooting down into the creature, still restrained by what Emmett could describe as a silhouette of itself, laying beneath it and wrapped around it in a restraining hold. The frozen needles pierced its sunken abdomen, its arms and legs, leaving gaping wounds resembling large bullet holes. The thing howled in pain and fury but continued to struggle and flail. Anala moved towards it and stood over it, legs on either side of its torso. She lowered herself so that she was sitting on its belly. The creature hissed angrily and leaned up as far as his restraints would allow and snapped it jaws menacingly.

Anala didn't react. Didn't even flinch.

A loud series of cracks emitted from inside its body and Emmett realized the shadowy restraints had tightened enough to break bone. Nolan moved around and stomped on its ribs, making it release a feral growl.

"Motherfucker," he hissed at the skeletal being as it struggled ceaselessly, still attempting to kill the twins. He leaned down above its head and grasped it in his hands, seemingly unbothered by its snarling and cold-blooded screeching. Emmett watched, shocked and enraptured as Nolan braced a foot on a bony shoulder and tightened his hold on its head as he began pulling, wrenching it to the side as he did so. He continued to twist and pull. A sickening crack was heard, followed by a wet tearing sound as the screeching abruptly cut off with a gurgle and flesh and muscle gave under the strain of Nolan's pulling. As the flesh tore, thick, oozing blood sprayed out in an arc, splattering on Nolan and Anala's faces, necks and shirts. Nolan gave one final wrench and the head came off. He stood up straight before he went still, tensing.

He slowly turned at looked at Emmett and his family, looking at him and his sister in various stages of shock. He looked surprised as well and Anala turned her head from her perch atop the decapitated body that was somehow still struggling beneath her. She inhaled a sharp breath as her eyes met Emmett's. Nolan recovered quickly and pulled the switchblade out of the eye socket before tossing the head to the side, its eyes and mouth still functioning as if it were still attached to a body. Was it not dead?

Nolan tossed the knife to Anala and she looked up at him then down at the knife.

"There's nothing on this blade Nolan," she murmured quietly.

"I know," he said. "But we'll just have to do it ourselves for now."

Emmett didn't understand what they were speaking of but watched as Anala picked up the knife and made a long, horizontal cut just beneath its ribcage. Remarkably, the body was still moving in the restraints, alive. The rain was had quieted to a soft shower, the storm beginning to pass. Anala pushed up her sleeve and pushed her hand into the wound. Nolan began to speak but Emmett couldn't tear his eyes from what Anala was doing.

"Sorry to interrupt."

Anala had her forearm halfway in before stopping. She pulled her bloodstained arm back before pulling her hand out, grasping the creature's heart. The body beneath her stopped struggling and was now shifting in slow, lethargic movements. She stood, grasping the heart and stood next to Nolan.

"What _are_ you?" Edward said, sounding almost breathless.


End file.
